The Meaning of Love
by my-beautiful-disaster
Summary: Oliver Wood is a 7th year at Hogwarts. He is the captain and keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and life is great! He is dating a wonderful girl, Bijou Sauveterre, also a 7th year and on the reserve team. What could possibly go wrong? Everything can!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

In the beginning, there was Oliver and Bijou. Oliver hadn't given Bijou a second thought. She wasn't a gem in the rough. She was more like the rough surrounded by gems. She had auburn colored hair, ordinary yet mysterious brown eyes, a face without lines that are created from smiling excessively, and that was all Oliver really knew about her. She'd just been there. Of course, he knew who she was, but he didn't know her truly.

Bijou, on the other hand, knew all about Oliver. She'd loved him since the first day they'd met. She was invisible to him. She would watch his matches, wishing she could be the one hugging him as he came out of the pitch. But don't get me wrong, she wasn't obsessive, she just wanted to be with him. That was all. Nothing more, nothing less.

Bijou waited for 5 years for him. During their fifth year, Oliver held tryouts. He had desired a reserve team, just to be on the safe side. Bijou had watched and studied the Keeper position. She had trained for the position. Often being found under a tree ten miles from her house, having run herself raged.

Nevertheless, the day had finally come. She was prepared to blow them away. She was ready to prove herself to Oliver. To prove she existed. To prove she was worthy of his acknowledgment.

Oliver had watched as Bijou saved goal after goal. Never letting one in. She sped between hoops at break neck speeds. Worried she'd hurt herself, or worse, Oliver called the tryouts over. He announced he'd post the results the next morning. He waited for everyone to leave before stepping onto the pitch. But not everyone had left. One girl was still flying around the pitch. Her hair waving madly as she circled the field.

"Oi! Tryouts are over! You have to leave now!" Oliver called.

Her head turned and she dove to the ground. She got off her broom, tucked it under her arm, and walked toward the exit. She kept her head down as she left.

Bijou had made the team. She worked hard all year. By Christmas, Oliver asked her out. They were a cute and happy couple. Their relationship was like the previous ones Oliver had had. Only this relationship had one anomaly. He didn't want to let her go. She was so intriguing.

The majority of his girlfriends had kissed him that day. Held his hand, put his arm around her shoulder or waist. But Bijou was refreshingly different. She hadn't let him touch her for a month. She wouldn't let him kiss her for two.

Amazingly, he'd been ok with it. She was worth it to him. She was everything he wanted. She didn't act like a slut nor did she act completely modest. Bijou was different. Quiet, yet loud. Distant, yet close. Stern, yet sweet. She was a mystery and he only wanted to know more. She was the girl for him. That much was certain.

For the next year and a half, they were practically inseparable. Their classes might be different but anyone could find them either training for the next match of the new season, or doing their homework together. They were never caught being inappropriate, such as snogging or even small kisses. That was a private matter between the couple. They were into their private relationship. That's what sustained them over the year.

When the new year, and final year for the duo, the line between their private relationship and the world seeing them began to thin.


	2. Waiting

Chapter One:

Oliver spotted Bijou reading peacefully on the couch. He quietly walked up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun. She giggled and playfully pushed his head away before he gave her more kisses.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Oliver asked.

Bijou looked up into his eyes, she was the only one that ever did so. She smiled at him, and gently nodded her head. Oliver offered her his hand, which she took.

They walked silently to the Great Hall, hand in hand. Oliver wondered what was wrong. She was usually very talkative. It was Valentine's day and she hadn't said anything. It was odd for her. Oliver just took it as her 'special time of the month'. He couldn't quite grasp that time. She wasn't herself then and she was always quiet then. Yes, that was it.

Bijou grasped Oliver's hand in her own. What if it was just irregularity? What if it wasn't what she thought it was? She needed to see Madame Pomfrey.

_Dear Merlin, it's back._ Bijou thought, a sick look crossing her face.

Oliver caught a glimpse of his girlfriend's face, "Are you ok?"

She shook her head and ran off. He ran after her, hoping she was ok.

"Oh Merlin, what's wrong with me?" She asked nothing before she vomited a second time.

"You're not supposed to come in here!" Moaning Myrtle screamed.

"She's my girlfriend and she's sick! Now move!" Oliver snapped.

Bijou guessed that Moaning Myrtle had moved because Oliver was at her stall knocking on the door. "Go away," Bijou replied weakly.

Oliver opened the door and slid down beside her. "What's wrong?" He pleaded.

"I don't know!" Bijou cried. She got off her knees and wiped her tearing eyes.

Oliver quickly used a charm to clean up her face. "Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey," he said as he lifted her into his arms.

"Madame Pomfrey, I've been vomiting almost every morning for about a month. What's wrong with me?" Bijou asked, holding Oliver's hand for comfort.

"Mr. Wood, can you please leave? It'll only take a few minutes," Madame Pomfrey drew the curtains as Oliver stepped away from the bed.

She put a silencing charm on the curtains so Oliver wouldn't hear. She began mixing potions together hastily. Bijou watched with fascination at the speed of Madame Pomfrey's fingers.

"Drink this," Bijou was ordered. She downed the drink and immediately felt sick again.

"Lie down," Bijou did as she was told, her stomach churning.

Madame Pomfrey took out her wand and pointed it at Bijou's stomach. "Lift up your shirt to expose your abdomen."

Bijou did as she was instructed, fearful of what was happening.

Madame Pomfrey tapped her stomach 3 times and said an incantation in a hushed voice. Bijou tried to look at her stomach, but Madame Pomfrey pushed her forehead back down onto the pillow. One word appeared on Bijou's stomach; one word she couldn't read upside down.

Oliver had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity. Bijou came out of the curtains, tucking in her blouse and stuffing bottles into her bag. She looked into his eyes and smiled weakly.

Oliver bugged Bijou to tell him every time he saw her. When they were finally in class together, Bijou wrote him a note saying she'd tell him later.

Before he could see Bijou later, he got caught by Madame Pomfrey.

"I expect you already know about Ms. Sauveterre's condition. You'll need to be very supportive. Make sure she takes her vitamins and keeps up with the charms, this is very important, Mr. Wood. Very, very vital for the young one. Understood?" Madame Pomfrey said in a hurry.

"Um... yea... sure." Oliver didn't know what to say. What 'condition' was Madame Pomfrey talking about? This was all too weird. He needed to talk to Bijou as soon as possible.

He caught his chance at dinner. She was sitting by herself, waiting for him. He sat beside her and kissed her cheek gently. She smiled and leaned into him. "Bijou, we need to talk."

The four most hated words had been said. He was about to break up with her. She didn't want to deal with this right now. Especially since she was... it was almost too unbearable to say!

"What about?" Bijou collected herself long enough to ask one simple question.

"What's going on here? You're popping pills, puking your guts every morning, Pomfrey is telling me you need to keep up with your charms and vitamins for the young..." That's when it hit him. She was... she couldn't be! It was only twice... that stuff doesn't happen after two times, right?

"I'm pregnant, Oliver. It's been morning sickness and I've skipped my period. This is serious, it's no joke." Bijou whispered in the most collected and serious voice she could muster. She just wanted to cry and have Oliver comfort her.

"Bijou, love, is it..." Bijou seemed to read his mind and nodded in response.

They were having a baby. Oliver was only 17 years old and he was about to be a father. Of course he'd had sex plenty of times, loads of times. This had never happened before. He didn't know how to take it. He looked down at his empty plate, trying to comprehend everything.

"I'm scared. I'm only 16. What are my parents going to say?" Bijou's voice cracked and she was losing it. She was about to start crying.

Oliver put his arm around her shoulder, "It's going to be ok. We'll figure this out, ok love? Don't worry about a thing. Just take care of our family, ok?"

"Ok," Bijou whispered. She wanted more than an arm slung around her shoulder for comfort. She pressed her lips to his, and felt the passion explode in her that had only happened twice before.

They pulled away from each other. Oliver smiled, "I think I'm going to like this more than I anticipated."

Bijou couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

* * *

They waited until the common room was empty before speaking about their future.

"What's going to happen to us? What about you're career?" Bijou had known about Oliver's offer for a few weeks and was worried it would now be ruined.

"I'm going to take care of us. I'll work, and you'll come with me. You're carrying my child. I can't lose you now," He smiled, his eyes shining in the dim fire light.

"How are we going to tell our parents? My father will freak out. He's been very protective since my mother died. How am I going to tell him?" Bijou felt tears streaming down her face, again. Like before, Oliver wiped her tears away and pulled her gently to him. He was going to be there for her, no matter what happened.

"My parents won't kill me. They know I've been... well, they know we're together and they'll support us. We can live with them until I get a place for us. We'll be fine," Oliver said, trying to be comforting.

"OK." Bijou rested her cheek against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

The next morning Bijou woke in Oliver's arms. They were in his bed, her cheeks tear stained. She sat up and looked around her. The curtains were drawn around the bed, she guessed a spell put on them.

Her heart raced with the anticipation of getting caught. They couldn't stay in here forever, they had to leave sometime.

She felt fingers snake around her arms and pull her back into a laying position. She welcomed the warmth of Oliver's arms around her and his bare, muscular chest under her cheek.

"How did this happen?" Oliver asked, stroking her arms gently.

"Well, when two people decide to make the final commitment to one another, they take their relationship to another level. One with more physical..."

Oliver laughed, "I didn't mean that. I mean how did you not know you were pregnant until yesterday?"

"I just figured I was getting sick. I'm sorry." Bijou couldn't look him in the eyes.

"We better get up, we have letters to write." Oliver groaned as he began sitting up. Bijou accommodated and rolled onto her side.

Oliver leaned down and kissed her lips gently. He felt more at ease doing so, seeing as she had practically snogged him at dinner the night before.

Bijou sat at the table beside Oliver. Her quill was inked and ready to write the dreadful letter to her father. What would he say? The was more frightening to her than anything. He would think she was an awful person for getting pregnant. She didn't know how to prevent it, however. Her mother had died when she was young and hadn't taught her the ins and outs of love. The ways to prevent pregnancy, the ways to tell if one is in fact pregnant.

_Dear Father,_

_I know this is the last thing you'd want to hear from me. But I figure I had better say this quickly so you can have more time to think it over._

_As you know, I've been dating a boy for the last year and a half. Well we made the final commitment. I know it was before marriage, but it just felt right. _

_Anyway, one thing led to another and I have gotten pregnant. I need your advice and support more than ever right now. Please be understanding and don't disown me. Mother never taught me the tricks of being a teenager. I stood no chance, Father, and I'm trying. Please don't be too angry. I'm trying my best. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your daughter,_

_Bijou_

Bijou wrote. She set it down on the table once she'd finished and looked at the dreaded letter, afraid to send it to her father.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_Well, it happened. I know you told me the ways to keep it from happening. But this time was different. It just felt more right than the others. We've been going out for almost two years and it's been the longest relationship I've ever had. Anyway, she got pregnant. It was an accident! I swear!_

_You see, her mother died when she was young, so Bijou didn't have a chance to prevent it and I was just so caught up with the ... love, I guess you could call it. We want to keep the baby, she's beautiful, it's going to be a good looking kid. Maybe it'll get some good quidditch genes... I'm getting ahead of myself._

_We'd really appreciate it if you would be understanding and support us. We want to make this work. Thanks._

_Oliver._

Together the two walked up to the Owlery to send the letters. The only thing they could do now, was to wait.


	3. Response

Chapter Two: Response

Bijou and Oliver waited at breakfast. Holding hands as the owls began pouring in from the windows.

Two owls landed in front of the couple. Bijou smiled and untied the letter. She wasn't sure how her father would react and didn't let Oliver read it.

_My dearest daughter, _

_I understand. When something feels right, it is best to do the task. Your mother and I made the final commitment before we got married. Then it just felt right as well. _

_You now realize that you must take care of yourself. I know you've always been healthy and active. Yet, you must take extra care, carrying a little one. I will help fund the wedding. I don't think you should have a baby and raise him or her alone. _

_Are you certain the father of your baby will commit to marriage? If he is the boy you've been telling me about, he has a wondrous career ahead of him. I hope the both of you have talked it over. _

_Let me know any decisions you've made so we can plan this whole thing out. Alright?_

_Please take care of yourself honey. I don't want to lose you. You're all I have left after your mother died. I couldn't bear to lose my child as well as the baby she carries. _

_Best wishes and best care,_

_Your father._

Bijou let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Her father was being supportive of her. He was going to help her and Oliver out in all of this. She smiled to herself and began thinking about what she was going to write in response.

Oliver, on the other hand, didn't have as much luck as Bijou.

_Oliver,_

_How could you let something like this happen? What about your career?! You're supposed to play quidditch in July! How can you do that with a wife and child?! How are you so sure it is your child to begin with? She could be a promiscuous young woman. How can you be so sure this child is truly yours? We want you to find out if it is your child before we support you in any form. _

_You're talented, Oliver. We don't want to see that talent go to waste. Understand?_

_Mum and Dad_

Oliver's face fell. His parents weren't going to help them out. To make it worse, they thought Bijou wasn't faithful to him. He knew she was without a doubt. If it had taken her a month to let him hug her, and a year and a half to have sex with him, then there was no way she was promiscuous in any way.

Bijou gripped his hand comfortingly, seeing him distressed. Silently, Oliver handed her the letter and Bijou gave him hers. They read the letters quietly, both completely flabbergasted at the different responses.

"We need to go to the Hospital Wing," Bijou said at last.

"I'll take you there," Oliver stood up and helped his girlfriend up.

They walked into the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey looked at them both. "Is everything alright?"

Oliver silently handed the letter from his parents to her. At this point, the older woman was their only ally, apart from Bijou's father. She looked up from the letter and nodded for Bijou to sit on the bed to their left.

"Now, we'll get this all sorted out. Don't worry, Mr. Wood. It'll be but a few minutes," Madame Pomfrey drew the curtains around the bed as before. She put a silencing charm on the curtains as well.

"How will we find out the father?" Bijou asked wonderingly.

"Have you slept with anyone other than Mr. Wood?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"No, ma'am. I've been faithful to him. He's the only boy I've ever dated," replied Bijou.

"Then there is your answer. Just to be sure, however, a quick spell will tell us the name," Madame Pomfrey recited the words to a spell.

A small ghost child appeared before them. It was a small girl about the age of ten, Bijou guessed. "Hello Mother. Thank you for taking such good care of me. I understand Grandfather and Grandmother's problem. The man pacing behind the curtain is my father," The ghost girl smiled before she vanished.

"There you have it. You're having a baby and Oliver is the father. No doubt about that." Madame Pomfrey smiled and opened the curtains.

Oliver rushed in and hugged Bijou. "What's the verdict?"

"She's your child," Bijou smiled.

"She? It's a girl?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," Madame Pomfrey said and began walking away.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Oliver said.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Can you please write a letter to my parents? They won't believe us." Oliver gestured to Bijou.

"I'll do my best," the old woman walked off leaving the couple alone to discuss things.

They went to their classes and met up during dinner. "We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore," Oliver said breaking the silence.

Bijou nodded and looked up at the teachers. Professor Dumbledore was sitting in the center and caught her eye. "I'll go ask if we can speak with him privately."

Bijou got up and walked up to the teachers table. She was nervous and her heart was pounding in her chest.

_Professor, Oliver Wood and I need to have a word with you,_ she thought. _No, that's not right; Professor, Oliver Wood and I need to tell you something, can we speak in private?_ _That's better, I'll do that. _

"Good evening, Ms. Sauveterre. Is there something I can do for you?" Professor Dumbledore said in a kind voice.

"Professor, Oliver Wood and I need to tell you something, can we speak in private?" Bijou recited as she'd practiced in her thoughts.

"Certainly. Come see me once you've finished eating." Professor Dumbledore smiled. Bijou smiled and returned to take her spot next to Oliver.

"He'll see us after dinner," she whispered in Oliver's ear.

He smiled and began filling his plate with the food before them.

After Dinner:

Bijou felt her stomach churning with anxiety as they waited for Professor Dumbledore. She boldly took Oliver's arm and put it around her shoulder. He looked at her, surprised. "I needed comfort," Bijou explained.

"I like it," Oliver pulled her closer to him, and kissed her temple.

"Now, what was it you needed?" Professor Dumbledore asked walking up to them.

"Well, sir, Bijou is..." Oliver couldn't finish, it was still new to him.

"Ms. Sauveterre is...?" Professor Dumbledore nudged.

"I'm pregnant," Bijou said quietly.

"Ah, yes. Madame Pomfrey has already informed myself and the other members of the staff. As well as alerted your parents, Mr. Wood." Professor Dumbledore smiled as the two began to relax.

"Thank you, Professor." Oliver said with a sigh of relief.

"How far along are you, Bijou?" Dumbledore asked, not letting the two go quickly.

"About a month, Professor." She looked at the ground, his eyes were too intense for her.

"Alright, now you two run along. Keep up on your vitamins and concealment charms," Professor Dumbledore smiled and walked off.

Bijou didn't know what to feel or say. She felt relieved, yet at the same time worried. What would her teachers think of her now? That she was a slut who had been with many boys before? That this was just an accident that could easily be repeated? That she wouldn't and couldn't care for her child?

Oliver, on the other hand, felt relieved. Their teachers knew their secret. His parents knew the truth. He put his arm around Bijou, she looked up at him and smiled. Something was wrong with her. Her eyes betrayed fear, worry maybe?

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked sincerely.

"What will everyone think of me?!" Bijou confessed.

"No one else will know! I'll keep it to myself, and no one has to know anything. I promise," Oliver tried to reassure her that everything would be ok. That nothing was going to happen, that their secret would remain hidden.

"Ok, ok," Bijou kissed his cheek and hugged him.

* * *

Bijou watched Oliver have quidditch practice. His team was really good. It was still quite cold, and Bijou's blanket wasn't doing much for her. Once, she had been on the team. Now that she was pregnant, Oliver had forbid it. It was upsetting, with no way to get out her emotions. She brought her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. The cool breeze lulled her to begin daydreaming.

* * *

"Why can't Bijou play again?" Fred asked, still unsure what Oliver was meaning.

Oliver tried to remember the story he'd come up with. Finally, without meaning to, the truth came out. "She's pregnant. You can't play when you're pregnant. I don't want her getting hurt."

The looks on everyone's faces became shock. Anti-love Bijou was pregnant. "Couldn't happen! She's not into guys. Or girls. She's not into anybody," George said in disbelief.

"Well, that's not true. But this is only between the team, ok? She doesn't want anyone to know. I mean, it's her personal business and I wasn't even supposed to tell you guys," Oliver spit out. She was going to kill him. They knew, they, most likely, were going to tell everyone about it. She'd be mocked... wait, what if they connected the dots.

"We understand," Alicia smiled. _She definitely knows_, Oliver thought.

"We'll keep it quiet for you," Katie flashed him the same smile. _As does Katie,_ Oliver became filled with remorse.

The team left, Oliver was the only one in the pitch. George walked up to him quickly. "Way to go, mate. Who would have thought you and Bijou!" He walked away laughing.

Oliver ran his fingers through his hair, he was screwed. No, he was dead! Bijou was going to kill him if she found out he'd told anyone. He just had to make sure she didn't find out.


	4. Nightmares

**A/N: In advance, I'd like to apologize for the language! Bijou's use of colorful words is just because she is angry and hurt. That is one of the reason's this fic is rated M. Also, this is the only chapter that swear words are used, that I'm aware of at this point in time. So once again, sorry if it offends anyone!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Nightmares

Oliver walked up the staircase and sat next to Bijou. One arm was next to her face, the other he couldn't see. She was sleeping peacefully. Was practice really that boring?

Her dark brown hair fell delicately across her face. It was lightly curled, as always. She was beautiful even as she slept. Her eyes flitted wildly behind her eye lids. He didn't know what was happening, but found it quiet funny and disturbing at the same time.

_Bijou ran. She ran as fast and as hard as she could. She didn't hear feet breaking leaves and twigs behind her, yet she didn't stop. Her heart pounded violently in her chest. Her breathing became labored as she drew for breath. The clearing of the forest was only a few yards away; light was streaming through gaps between trees and their packed leaves._

_Did she dare look behind her? Did she dare look at her pursuer? No. That was the answer. No. Always no. As her parents had told her._

_Her mother's screams echoed in her ears. The fear in her eyes, giving away her 'everything will be ok' façade. Bijou was forced to watch; her captor turned her brutally to face her mother, who was kneeling before a hooded man, her hands tied behind her back._

"_Momma," Bijou whimpered. The man shook her and she didn't say a word._

"_You see, child, this is what happens if you're a bloodtraitor," The man laughed, "you get hurt."_

"_Please, don't hurt me!" her mother begged._

"_You should have thought about the consequences before you betrayed your family," The man's voice grew dark, his eyes became like slits as he glared at Bijou._

"_I never betrayed my family!" her mother protested._

"_What do you think _that_ is?" The man pointed at Bijou._

"_My child! What do you think she is??" her mother was fighting back. She wouldn't let this happen because of her daughter._

"_Our family has enough girls," he said the last word as if it were a curse. "The rule is, men only. You are to kill all girls born to this family! Do you not recall the rules set forth by our grandfather?"_

_A nerve seemed to have snapped in her mother. She looked up at the man, her face clam, her eyes dead set on his. "I do recall our grand_father_ to be a fearful man who had nothing to live for. I recall him being misogynist, chauvinist, egocentric pig!"_

_With that, her mother spit on the man's shoes, who then cursed and slapped her. Bijou let out a scream and attention was then diverted at her. _

"_Shut her up! I'll deal with her separately," The man sneered and pulled out his wand to clean his shoe._

"_Fight, Bijou. Fight with every breath you have! Never give in to your kinsmen. They are bullies! Give birth to women! They alone will carry on the mother right of our family that was forgotten by our brainless, cowardly grandfather. Never give in, do you hear me?" Her mother instructed._

"_I promise, Mother. I promise." Bijou's eyes began to water, her mother's death was upon them._

"_Shut it you bitch!" The man drew out his wand and pointed it at her chest. Smug with Bijou's mother quieting, he tried to humiliate her further, "Don't worry Adelaide. You're daughter won't feel a thing. Any last words?"_

"_Strike true," her mother thrust her chest forward, her breasts made her shirt taught against her chest. She had gotten in the last humiliation, only it wasn't hers._

"Avada Kedavra_!" The man hissed. A green light flashed and her mother fell, face down, to the ground._

"_Momma!" Bijou screamed. Against her will, magic shot out of her and sent the man holding her flying. He crashed into the tree behind them. Bijou got up and ran._

_The exit was closer. She burst through it but didn't stop. Her house wasn't far off. She needed to find her father. She needed to tell him everything._

Oliver touched Bijou's should lightly. She had screamed and he didn't know why. She didn't stir so he leaned closer. His eyes were level with hers. Her eyes snapped open, causing him to jump backwards.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I... I'm fine. It was just a nightmare," Bijou smiled at him.

"That must have been one hell of a nightmare, love." Oliver laughed, and rubbed her shoulder lovingly.

"It was," Bijou smiled at him. That had been the day her world had collapsed when she was only seven.

"Care to talk about it?" Oliver asked.

"No, not now. How was practice?" Bijou asked.

"It was good, kind of boring, but good. We'll cream Slytherin in the match for the Quidditch Cup. No doubt about that!" Oliver loved talking about Quidditch. That was a fail-proof way of getting his attention off of certain matters.

After Dinner:

The common room was crowded, as usual. Oliver sat with his team, going over strategies on how to beat Slytherin. Which would be fairly easy, but he really wanted to win the Cup this year.

Bijou was sitting not too far away. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie kept glancing at her and it was beginning to irritate her. She waited until their meeting was done with before approaching him.

"Why did you keep looking at me?" She asked bitterly.

"How was he?" Alicia spit out. Angelina elbowed her quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Bijou was confused as to who they were talking about.

"You know, Oliver. You did sleep with him, no?" Katie butted in.

"How would you know if I slept with him or not?" her voice had raised a bit.

Alicia leaning closer to Bijou and whispered, "He told us about the baby—"

"—you've been dating him exclusively—" Katie whispered next.

"—we know you haven't been with anyone else for the past few months—" Angelina said.

"—it's his baby." Alicia finished.

Bijou looked up at Oliver. He had, conveniently, disappeared. She frowned, trying to maintain a calm attitude toward the girls. They had struck a nerve, but Oliver had broken it.

"Will you excuse me for a minute? A certain Quidditch Keeper is going to lose body parts," Bijou glared in the direction of the boy's dormitories.

The girls looked at one another and moved out of Bijou's way. They didn't want to get in the way of her warpath.

Bijou walked up the stair case but turned into the boy's dormitories instead of going up further to her own. She found the stair case to the various levels for each of the years. She found the 7th year's dorms, the highest, of course. She knew his roommates were on the bottom floor, so she opened the door.

Oliver turned to look at her. He had his shirt half-way off and finished removing it. He opened his trunk using magic and then tossed his wand on his bed. He turned away and rummaged through his trunk for another shirt.

"Why?" Bijou asked. Her eyes, like her mother's, could never keep secrets. She tried to force them to remain calm and not show off her emotions.

"Why what?" Oliver asked in response.

"Why the fuck did you tell them?" Bijou shouted.

"Why the fuck did I tell them what?" Oliver was avoiding her questions as long as possible.

Bijou lost her temper and slammed the door, locking it with her wand. "Why the fuck did you tell them I was pregnant?!" she screamed.

"Bijou, keep it down! Everyone will hear you!" Oliver said hastily.

"Don't you dare tell me to stay quiet! Let everyone know! Let everyone think I'm a whore like the rest of the filth you've slept with!" Bijou shouted. She threw up her arms causing the drapes around the beds to flutter.

"Bijou, darling, listen. You're being irrational, just calm down," Oliver didn't move toward her. He was afraid of what might happen. Women were dangerous when they were upset.

"I'm not being irrational, I'm being rather rational. Can't you tell?" The rage in Bijou's eyes had simmered down, she smiled quickly and began staring him down.

"You aren't yourself. Just sit down and we can talk this through," Oliver was definitely afraid of her now. She wasn't going to stop raging until it had taken it's rightful path.

"I'm not the one going around telling people I slept with Oliver Wood. I'd be like a celebrity! Maybe I should! Maybe I'll get some God damned respect around here! I won't have people stepping on me every second of my life!" Bijou shouted in a sarcastic tone.

Knocking came on the door, Bijou looked at it. "Oliver? Bijou? Is everything ok in there? We heard shouting!" It was Alicia.

"I think even the Slytherins heard. I think some people in France didn't though," George and Fred began laughing.

Bijou turned back to Oliver, "I don't want this anymore. I don't want this life. I don't want you."

Bijou unlocked the door and waked out. Everyone that had been in the common rooms and the dormitories was standing outside. She walked through them and drew her cloak closer to her. She didn't go up to the dormitories, nor did she go out to the pitch. She went to the one place she felt safe.

Oliver stood in the dormitory alone. Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Fred and George poked their heads in and looked at him. He looked at them.

"Aren't you going to go after her, mate?" Fred and George asked in unison.

Oliver didn't answer. He just stared ahead. Had she just broken up with him? Had she really done what she just did?


	5. Alone

Chapter Four: Alone

Bijou had meant it. She didn't want to be apart of their relationship any longer. If he wasn't going to respect her wishes, then he wasn't going to respect her. How could she let herself get in this situation? She was pregnant with the child of a man who was no longer there for her. She had given herself to him completely, thinking everything would be ok. Of course it wouldn't be! He was just like every other guy in the school. Taking women for granted when they might actually want a meaningful relationship.

She took a deep breath and walked into the office. Professor McGonagall would know what to do.

"My dear, what are you doing in here? Is something wrong?" McGonagall asked when she caught sight of Bijou.

Bijou looked up at her, her eyes watering and spilling down her face. Professor McGonagall hugged Bijou to her, who was now sobbing uncontrollably. "I broke up with him. I was so angry, I couldn't stop it!"

"Calm down, we'll get this sorted out, alright?" McGonagall looked Bijou in the eyes. Bijou nodded solemnly.

Professor McGonagall handed Bijou a cup of tea. They sat and drank as Bijou told her the whole story. McGonagall listened without speaking up. Bijou just needed motherly comfort. She didn't have a mother and needed it desperately.

"It's alright. Things will work themselves out. Don't spend too much time worrying about it," McGonagall said as Bijou left.

"Thank you, Professor. I really appreciate it," Bijou smiled and walked off.

The common room had emptied now; everyone asleep in their beds. She walked silently into her dormitory, wondering what was going to happen to her and Oliver now. She'd blown it; no, he'd blown it.

The next morning:

Bijou sat silently in Charms. Usually, she would be sitting by Oliver. But today, she had sat as far away from his as possible. She was still angry with him and didn't want to be around him.

A note magically appeared on her desk. She picked it up and read it, _I'm sorry_ was scrawled in the middle. Bijou set it aside and tried to listen to Professor Flitwick. Five minutes later, another note saying the exact same thing appeared on her desk. She put it on top of the other one.

By the end of class, half a dozen notes had appeared on her desk. She picked them up and put them into the trash can. They didn't mean anything to her. They never would.

Oliver knew he'd screwed up when she wouldn't even read his notes. He known he'd screwed up after she'd walked out. It was all a huge mess. He needed a way to make it up to her. It was important that he make it up to her. She was carrying his child and he was in love with her. Even if he'd never said it.

But how could he make her feel better? She had been so mad! She had been furious with him. She would never forgive him.

He had to do something. He just didn't know what it would be.

* * *

Bijou walked into the Great Hall alone. She looked around and saw that everyone was staring back at her. They whispered to one another as she walked to her table. She wanted to cry. She shouldn't have yelled so loudly about her pregnancy. That was a mistake. 

She sat at the end of the table and began eating. A girl sitting in front of her stared at Bijou as if she'd just seen a ghost. "What are you looking at?" she asked the girl. The girl just looked down at her food.

She still felt the entire school staring at her. "What are any of you staring at?" Bijou shouted.

Angrily, she got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Once outside she walked back up to the common room. There was still an hour left until classes started. She sat on the couch and sulked.

"Hi," a boy said from behind her.

She looked around her and spotted Oliver sitting on the stairs. "Hi," she said in a plain, emotionless voice.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said, his head in his hands.

"What?" Bijou wasn't sure what she had just heard.

"I'm sorry," Oliver repeated.

"It's too late," Bijou said and turned to face the fire.

"I thought you'd say that. So I did this," Oliver said. With a flick of his wand, rose petals fell from the ceiling. Bijou looked at the petals falling before her. He had actually remembered she liked roses.

She didn't know what to say. It was surprising he'd do something like this for her. She was at a loss for words and just looked at him.

"I know I made a mistake. I shouldn't have told anyone. I'm sorry," he stood up and walked over to her.

She didn't say anything, so he continued, "I screwed up Bijou. I'm sorry. I should have told you. It just slipped out. George had asked me why you were unable to play, I couldn't remember the story we'd given him; I panicked. I told them the truth. I know you think I'm scum, and I understand. I should have told you. Please, please forgive me!"

"I... I don't know what to say," Bijou was so confused. She wanted to forgive him. But couldn't make the words form in her mouth.

"I love you, Bijou. I'm sorry for never telling you. But I do. With all my heart! I just don't want to be without you," Oliver's eyes pleaded with hers. He knelt on one knee in front of her, taking her hands in his, "Bijou, will you marry me?"

Bijou felt tears stinging her eyes, she smiled and nodded her head. Oliver hugged her and kissed her. "I love you too!"

Things had worked out. Just like Professor McGonagall had said. Bijou was pleased with the cards life had dealt her.

Oliver apologized for not having a ring for her. But that didn't matter to Bijou. She knew they were certainly getting married now.

Bijou waited until everyone was asleep. She crept down the stairs and into Oliver's dormitory. She crawled into bed beside him. He held her close and kissed her cheek. She felt Oliver snake his arm around her. He pulled her closer to him, enjoying her warmth.

* * *

**A/N: So I know this chapter is really short, compared to the previous ones. But I wrote this at 11 at night. So yea. The next one will be longer. I promise!!**


	6. Surprise

**A/N: Just so you're aware, this chapter has scenes of a mild sexual nature, if it offends you in anyway, I suggest reading something else. After all, this fic is rated M for a reason. Please review! I really, really appreciate it!!**

Chapter Five: Surprise

Oliver woke up early, he had training to continue. He needed to get his team together and discuss their strategies for beating Slytherin. He had to win the cup this year. He _had_ to!

Bijou stirred in his arms and he looked at her. She rolled over and put her head on his chest. _Well, maybe I can get up in an hour or two._ He thought and put his arm around her waist.

Two hours later:

There was banging on the door. Oliver snapped up and looked around him. Bijou was wide awake watching the door through the curtains. She didn't move, just watched in horror as the doorknob began turning. Oliver stood up, he pulled on a pair of pants he'd left beside his bed and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Fred, George, Alicia, Katie, Angelina, and Harry standing by the door. All dressed in their practice uniforms, waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" Angelina asked.

"We've been waiting in the cold for an hour!" Katie snapped.

"You're the last person I'd expect to sleep late on a Saturday!" George groaned.

"What are you doing in there?" Fred asked, noticing that Oliver wouldn't open the door further.

"None of your business," Oliver glared at them. They didn't give him time to breathe!

"I'll bet Bijou is somewhere in there. Her bed was empty this morning when I went to get her," Alicia smiled.

Oliver felt a hand the arm holding the door shut. He looked at Bijou and she nodded. He opened the door and let them all see that she was in the room with him. Hopefully, they'd give him a break. For once.

"Oh!" All of his team began smiling. Fred and George's hands met, obviously exchanging money from a bet won.

"You're all such prats, you know that? I can't even sleep!" Oliver groaned.

"We're not the ones sleeping with our pregnant girlfriend, now are we?" Fred and George laughed.

"At least I have a girlfriend, pregnant or not," Oliver retorted.

"Touché!" Alicia laughed.

"I'll meet you lot at the pitch in half an hour. I need to eat, you know." Oliver said and closed the door.

Bijou, being the smart girl she was, had brought a pair of jeans, but had forgotten a shirt. _She must have been in a hurry_, Oliver decided.

He watched her take off her tank top, exposing her bra underneath. "You wear a bra to bed?"

Bijou looked up at him, she instantly covered her chest, "I can't go changing in front of you without one, now can I?"

Oliver smiled, and walked up to her. He put his arms around her and drew her closer to him, feeling her warm body against his. "You know I'd love it too much."

Bijou smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Exactly."

Oliver kissed her, his hands rubbing up and down her body. He began gently pushing her toward the bed. She had no choice but to allow it, caught in his amazing kiss. The backs of her legs hit the bed and she fell onto it; Oliver not far behind.

His hands found the clasp of her bra; she could feel his fidgeting with it. She began trying to push him away before he could get it undone. "Oliver," she said pulling away.

"What? Is something wrong?" He asked looking at her, his hands still on her bra.

"Yes, we can't do this. Not now. We're having a baby, it can't be good for her. And you have Quidditch practice. The match is two weeks from now," Bijou had a point. She knew she could argue her way out of this.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," Oliver stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's ok. Um... can you lend me a shirt?" Bijou pleaded.

"Sure," He grabbed the shirt he'd gotten from a Puddlemere United match and tossed it to her.

"Thank you," she began putting it on and took a big whiff of it. It smelled like his cologne, which was the best scent she'd ever smelt.

Once Oliver had had time to think about what she'd said, he realized something. "We have Easter Holidays next week. We've got all the time for practice. As for the baby, one time can't hurt."

He had her cornered. He smiled at looked at her. The shirt hung loosely on her, of course, she was smaller than he was. But it look a lot better on her. She looked sexy wearing it and her tight jeans clinging to her legs.

She blushed lightly as she watched his eyes roam her body. He stared at her chest for the longest time. Bijou got fed up with it and spoke up, "Honey, I'm up here," she put her hand over her chest and had her finger pointing to her face.

"Sorry," Oliver smiled, embarrassed at being caught.

"You're team is waiting," Bijou smiled, collected her clothes and left the room.

Oliver groaned and left the room after her. He didn't want to practice, he wanted to continue snogging Bijou. _Oh well_, he thought, _I have Easter Holidays to do that. Unless she's leaving... what if the teams leaving too?_

He grabbed three pieces of toast from the Great Hall and walked out to the pitch, toast in one hand, his broom in the other.

Already, his team was flying around the pitch. They had the Bludgers out, as well as the Quaffle and Harry was chasing the Snitch. They all landed when he arrived.

"How was your night, Oliver?" Fred and George snickered.

"Better than yours, I'm sure," Oliver laughed.

He began explaining basic maneuvers that the Slytherins had used in their other matches. He knew how to get past them. He just hoped they wouldn't change their strategies. Oliver knew Harry would get the Snitch before Malfoy. The trouble was, making sure they kept the Slytherins away from him.

"And, I also want to know who is staying over Easter Holiday?" Oliver asked before anyone could leave.

Several hands shot up in the air. Those hands included the twins, Harry's, Angelina's, and Alicia's. Katie's did not. Oliver assumed she wasn't staying and then dismissed his team.

After practice, Oliver went in search of Bijou. He wanted to make sure she was staying for Easter. He couldn't find her in the common rooms and went up to his dormitory to change. _She's probably in the girls' dormitories. I'll ask Angelina to get her later._ Oliver thought.

He opened the door, no one was in there as always. He quickly changed, noticing that Bijou hadn't returned his shirt yet. But that didn't matter, she looked hot in it and that's all that counted.

He walked out of the dormitories and down to the common room. He saw Angelina and Fred talking about something or another. He approached them, "Angelina, is Bijou in the dormitories?"

"I didn't see her. Sorry," She smiled and went back to her conversation.

"Thanks," Oliver frowned and walked away.

He walked out of the common room and down the flights of stairs. He saw Professor McGonagall hurrying toward him. "Mr. Wood, you're needed at once in the headmaster's office." She told him.

"Ok," Oliver replied, unsure of what was going on.

McGonagall said a password that Oliver didn't hear and he began climbing to Professor Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door, hearing voices behind it. It sounded almost like a shrieking voice.

Oliver carefully opened the door to see who was inside. The shrieking voice belonged to a familiar woman. "Mum?"


	7. Mrs Wood

Chapter Six: Mrs. Wood

"Mom?" Oliver asked. He couldn't believe who he was seeing standing before him.

"Oliver, darling. How are you?" She asked, before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Mrs. Wood, I believe we cannot do anything about it. It has to be their decision," Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his hands not moving from their rested position.

"But you must do something! They're underage!" She shouted at him.

"Actually, Ms. Sauveterre recently turned 17. They're of legal age to do as they please," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked, raising his voice so he could be heard.

"I'm getting you out of the hole you've dug yourself into, in a manner of speaking," she smiled bitterly at him.

"Lindsey, please, not with your son here." Dumbledore pleaded.

"She is not of legal age to carry a child! She's a child herself! I will not have my son's career ruined because of her promiscuity!" Mrs. Wood shouted.

"Mum, it won't be ruined! I swear it! She and the baby can just stay in Glasgow or with her father! It won't cause trouble!" Oliver argued.

"Oliver, I'm handling this," she began ignoring Oliver's protests.

"Mother, listen to me, God damn it!" that got his mother's attention. She looked at him, her mouth agape, her eyes wide in shock.

"Well said, Oliver," Dumbledore muttered, rubbing his temples.

"You need to listen, Mother. Because I'm serious. We're getting married. We're having this baby. Whether you like it or not, we're going to be a family. I love Bijou and that's final. As for her being 'promiscuous', I'm the first guy she's ever kissed! How is that being promiscuous? I will not have you trying to ruin everything I've got here. We're happy! Ok? We're going to do this with or without you. Because Bijou's dad will help us get a house. He'll _help_ us!" Oliver stressed to her.

She didn't say anything. She just looked at him. He didn't say anything and then left. He needed to find Bijou. They needed to talk.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Wood got to him first. "Oliver, I understand that you like this girl and she's carrying your child. But listen to me, your a great Quidditch player, I will not see you give it all away. I will not allow you to do this. It's noble, Oliver, but I don't think it's right."

"I'm sorry to hurt your feelings, Mother, but I don't give a rat's ass about what you think. I've made my decision, and we're getting married," Oliver answered calmly.

"I am still your parent here. What I say goes! Do you understand me?" She shrieked.

"I understand that everything Professor Dumbledore said, about us being of age to do whatever we pleased, is correct," Oliver began walking off.

His mother persisted, "You tell that little whore you've stuck yourself to, to get rid of that baby. I will not see it ruin my son's chance at being a Quidditch star!"

Oliver glared at his mother, "For one, Bijou is not a whore. Two, that baby is my child, we'll do whatever we want with her. Three, my chances of playing Quidditch don't rest in your hands nor mine, they rest with the captains of the teams."

Her face went blank, "What did you just say?"

"About Bijou not being a whore? My baby? Or my chances with Quidditch?" Oliver asked, his face showing confusion.

"About the baby," she replied.

"About her being my baby and I'll keep her if I want to?" he asked.

"Your baby is a girl?" His mother asked, her head tilted, her eyes curious.

"Yea, Mum. My baby is a girl," Oliver figured it out. She'd always wanted a daughter, always told him to have girls. Maybe this was a way around his predicament.

"You're having a girl?" she asked again.

"Yes, Mum. Bijou is pregnant with a girl," Oliver rolled his eyes. She wasn't getting it.

"Bijou, this is the girl you got pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Can... Can I meet her?"

"Sure. Wait here."

Oliver went in search of Bijou. This was good news. His mother would agree to help them.

He found Bijou sitting in the Library, reading a potions book. "Bijou," he said.

Bijou looked up, found him, and smiled. She was still wearing the shirt he'd lent her that morning. "Hey honey. Come sit," she beckoned him.

"Come with me, my... uh... my mother is here," He spit out. Her eyes widened. She stuffed the book in her bag and followed him.

They walked, hand in hand, to greet Oliver's mother. She was still where he had left her. She smiled when she saw Oliver, then frowned when she saw what Bijou was wearing.

"Mother, this is Bijou Sauveterre. My fiancée and the mother of my baby," Oliver smiled and put his arm around her.

"So you're Bijou," Mrs. Wood looked Bijou over. Her eyes glued to Oliver's shirt.

"Yes, Madame," Bijou said.

"Why are you wearing my son's shirt?" Mrs. Wood asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I—" Bijou began, but Oliver interrupted.

"I gave it to her to wear. She loves Puddlemere United," Oliver said.

Bijou smiled up at him. Mrs. Wood didn't know what to say.

"Do you? Do you really?" Mrs. Wood asked after a moment of silence.

"I do, Madame," Bijou, luckily, didn't have to lie about that.

"That's lovely. Have you decided anything about the wedding?" Mrs. Wood asked, giving in to her son.

Oliver hugged his mother. He was happy she'd given in. She hugged him back, keeping her eye on Bijou, who stood mere feet away.

"Not yet, but we'll decide on it," Oliver said pulling back to Bijou.

"Who is your father? We'll discuss what we think is right for the wedding and for your life after Hogwarts," Mrs. Wood said in an instructive voice.

Bijou wrote down her father's name, and their address in France; she gave the piece of parchment to Mrs. Wood. Mrs. Wood read off the note to make sure it was all correct. Bijou nodded, still unable to look Mrs. Wood in the eye.

"André Sauveterre..." Mrs. Wood mused, "And your mother?"

"Adelaide Sauveterre. She passed away when I was seven," Bijou didn't look up, she had no reason to.

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Wood said, before turning to Oliver, "May I have a moment?"

"Sure," Oliver let go of Bijou's hand and walked toward his mother.

"So she got pregnant because she has no mother? How odd! But it all makes perfect sense!" Mrs. Wood said, seemingly thinking out loud.

"Yes, Mother. That's why I got my girlfriend pregnant," Oliver rolled his eyes and went back to holding Bijou's hand.

"I'll be in touch," Mrs. Wood smiled and left the two by themselves.

"Your mother is frightening!" Bijou said seriously.

Oliver simply laughed and kissed her forehead, hugging her closely.

* * *

**A/N: I realize this one is pretty short, but you'll thank me when you've read the next chapter! Just kidding. The next chapter will be longer. I've got a surprise for you all. Hehe. Also, a HUGE thanks for ItalianBabe321 for reviewing! I love reviews!! Yay!!**


	8. Quidditch

**A/N: If anyone reads something that sounds familiar in this chapter, it's because I'm writing this chapter with the 3****rd**** Harry Potter book on my desk as a guide. I don't remember what happened, so I've got to make it at least accurate enough to sooth my freakish qualities when it comes to accuracy.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Quidditch

The night before the big game was here. Bijou had gone to bed early, most likely waiting for Oliver to go to bed himself. Surely, she was in his room right now. Waiting... _Stop thinking about that!_ Oliver scolded himself. He'd been tense all of Easter Holidays, he didn't even have the chance to enjoy Bijou's company. She'd just stopped being around him after a while. He needed to make it up to her. As soon as he figured out one more play that should win them the cup.

Twenty minutes later, he had decided on bed himself. "Team! Bed!" He yelled and waited for everyone, even Harry, to get into their dormitories.

As Fred and George passed by, they smiled and patted his shoulder, "You, too, Wood. We need you in one piece tomorrow." The twins laughed as they ascended the stairs.

That's when it hit him. What _was_ waiting for him when he got to his dormitory? What was Bijou doing? In his bed... _Damn it! Stop thinking about her like that! She's not like that you bloody git! Remember?_ Oliver reprimanded.

He got up to his dormitory and began getting his uniform out of his trunk; he laid it softly on top of his trunk, smiled, then moved to the side of his bed. He taking off his clothes, still thinking about Bijou. He cursed at himself, then got into his bed.

He was relieved, and disappointed, that Bijou wasn't going to sleep with him tonight. She'd always been with him. Ever since they'd made up anyway. As he lay down on his bed, comforted by the warmth, he felt a crunch beneath him. He sat up and picked up the crumpled note.

_Dearest Oliver,_

_I figured my company wasn't for the best tonight. I hope you understand. I have, however, left you a little something I thought you might like._

_Now, before you go searching for bits of lingerie, that's not what I left. I put a charm on your bed to be warm all night. To keep you relaxed and comfortable. Not too much, though, just enough to make sure you get a wonderful night's sleep, so you'll be ready for your match in the morning._

_I'll come get you in the morning. A little kiss never hurt anything._

_Goodnight,_

_Bijou_

Oliver smiled. She was definitely the girl he wanted to marry.

* * *

Oliver woke up the next morning, fully rested, to the gentle yelling of... wait, that wasn't Bijou he was hearing, but Fred and George. "Wake up, mate! You'll be late! We don't want to start without you!" Oliver shot up. Had he over slept?

"Boys, leave." A soft, voice said. Oliver looked at the door. Bijou stood in the frame, wearing a bright red jumper. She pulled her sleeves down over her fingers and walked toward him.

"Yes, Ma'am," Fred said. He winked at Oliver and left.

"Bloody hell! I can't even wake up without being stressed," Oliver said.

"Honey," Bijou touched his shoulder lightly. He looked at her, smiling.

"Yea?"

"Everything will be fine! There is nothing to worry about! Besides, I'll still love you even if you lose. I promise!" Bijou said comfortingly. Oliver began putting on some clothes for breakfast.

At breakfast, Oliver ate, no inhaled, his food. Bijou watched amazed and disgusted at how much her fiancé could eat. She watched him as he ate plate after plate filled with food. She looked down the table at Angelina and Katie, they were staring at Fred and George, who were doing the same.

"Can I eat something?" Bijou laughed. Oliver looked at her, his mouth full of eggs. He pushed his plate toward her. "I was only kidding, I don't want any, thanks." She said quickly.

* * *

"This is it. This is what we've all been waiting for. This is the year we win the Quidditch Cup! Now, let's go out there and play our best! No one gives up, fight for that Quaffle! Don't let any Bludger touch our Chasers," Fred and George nodded, "And Harry, please catch that Snitch before Malfoy. This is my last year, please, make this a good one." Oliver said.

"Aw, he's gone all sentimental on us!" George mocked.

"No, George, he just wants to show off for his girlfriend. Looks very nice to have the illustrious Quidditch Cup. Especially to the new baby and wife and all," Fred laughed.

"Please, save it for the match. Make light of that," Oliver rolled his eyes.

They walked out onto the pitch. Everyone who was not in Slytherin were wearing scarlet shirts, hats, scarves; waving banners and flags wildly. _This is it_, he thought, _this is the moment of truth._

Their names were called out, his last. He looked at the crowd, one girl, especially, was cheering rather loudly for him. He smiled, his girlfriend had come.

In the first ten minutes of the game, two penalty shots had been awarded. The score was twenty to zero and Wood had saved Flint from scoring his penalty shot. Bijou clapped and shouted as she watched Wood save several more attempts at a goal. Until... he didn't make it in time and Flint scored.

The Slytherins roared with their approval, the rest of the school, however, was upset. Bijou watched as the worst game she'd ever witnessed turned ugly. The Slytherins, bent on revenge, began pummeling, so to speak, the Gryffindor team. Bijou screamed for Oliver when she saw the two Bludgers soaring at him. They hit him directly in the stomach, he almost fell off his broom, he clutched it for dear life.

On the pitch, as Oliver tried to regain his breath, he searched the crowd for the one comforting face. Her auburn hair was barely visible, but her facial expression of fear could be seen for miles. _Please for the love of Merlin, don't let me die now,_ Oliver pleaded. Luckily, Madame Hooch was beside herself, yelling at Bole and Derrick, and gave the Gryffindors a penalty.

Without notice, Harry had sped off at Malfoy. Malfoy, who freaked out and all but fell off his broom, grabbed hold of Harry's as he sped toward the Snitch. Another penalty was given. Another point scored.

Not much sooner, the score was 80 to 20, in favor of Gryffindor. Harry began diving toward the ground, he was after the Snitch, everyone knew it. Oliver's stomach was in his mouth (A/N: yes mouth, not throat). The whole stadium seemed to hold their breath, did he catch it?

The crowd roared with satisfaction and delight as Harry revealed the Snitch. Oliver's first thought was, _Finally_. Then sense came into him and he soared toward Harry. They'd done it. They'd won the cup!

Oliver felt Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie collide with them. The three girls shouting, 'We've won the Cup!' at the top of their lungs. Oliver smiled, they'd done it. After all those years and all of those near misses, they'd finally did it.

Without meaning to, he started sobbing. _How unmanly like_, Oliver thought. But his emotions wouldn't, couldn't, be suppressed. There was no way he wanted to hold back, they'd finally done it. The team had been hoisted up on the shoulders of the crowd, all cheering and smiling up at them.

The moment had finally come, Oliver looked at Dumbledore, unable to speak. Dumbledore handed Oliver the prized Quidditch Cup. The cold metal felt great in his hands, but he needed to share it, his team had done the impossible. They had pulled together and won! He handed it off, reluctantly, to Harry.

* * *

As the pitch emptied out, the Gryffindor team was still inside the locker rooms. They were changing, showering, all sorts of stuff teams do once they've won the Cup. Bijou, however, couldn't join in. She was no longer part of the team, sure she was dating and engaged to the captain. But that wouldn't get someone into the locker rooms. She had to wait outside the pitch. Wait for Oliver to emerge.

When he finally did, Bijou was the first to greet him. He dropped everything and swung her around, kissing her passionately. Nothing could compare to how he felt. Nothing could compare to the feeling of the cold metal on his skin. Except his girlfriend's warm skin on his. That was equally amazing to him.

"I'm so proud of you!" Bijou managed to say between the kisses he was showering her with.

"What did I do, love?" He asked, smiling.

"You won!" Bijou shouted as he began kissing her more.

* * *

Once the team had arrived in the common room, a party erupted. The Gryffindors all shouted and cheered their team. Smiling and laughing, applauding each and every person who had been in the game. Bijou stayed close to Oliver, he hadn't let her go since she'd greeted him outside the pitch. She was ok with it though. In fact, she enjoyed it.

Hesitantly, she left his side for a mere second to get a drink. Keeping watch on Fred and George, making sure they didn't spike it with anything.

"Which one haven't you two tampered with?" Bijou asked Fred.

"This one, I promise." George handed her a glass of Butterbeer.

"If you did something to it, I'll hex you both!" Bijou laughed. She trusted them, even though she shouldn't.

She turned to face where she'd left Oliver. At least five girls were feeling him up. All touching him places they shouldn't be touching him. He looked at her, his eyes apologizing.

"Excuse me ladies," he said loudly, "my girlfriend is waiting for me."

Bijou smiled as he walked toward her. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a gentle, but firm, kiss. Bijou felt the girls' eyeing her as they began snogging. She pitied them, she'd gotten the best looking guy in all the world!

The party lasted well into the night. No one wanted to sleep, at least not while a party raged in the common rooms. Percy hadn't even bothered to disrupt it. McGonagall had come by, to further congratulate the team, and remind everyone to get at least some sleep. The students had nodded, all in shock that she hadn't told them to get to bed.

The common room slowly began to empty out. Bijou had kept close to Oliver, making sure those girls didn't decide to sneak in on her man. She smiled when Oliver, finally, decided to go to bed, too. He grabbed her hand and led her to his dormitory.

It didn't make a difference to anyone whether they slept in the same bed or not. Oliver was sure some girls, like his ex-girlfriends who'd tried to ruin what he had with Bijou, would wind up in beds with guys they'd never really met before. Tonight, everyone, in a way, was encouraging him to sleep with Bijou. He didn't want those girl to come back. He just wanted the satisfaction of having his girl in bed with _him_, and not some other bloke.

Bijou obliged, too tired to argue about 'getting caught'. Oliver had reassured her that most girls had gone to bed with a guy as well. Only they'd probably done more than sleep. Once inside Oliver's dormitory, Bijou began taking off her shirt, revealing a thin tank top beneath it. She took off her jeans, not worrying about not having a pair of pajama bottoms with her. She was simply too tired to care, and Oliver liked it.

He watched as she slid her jeans down her thighs, revealing what looked like lacy scarlet panties and her gorgeous body beneath. He wasn't sure if it was from drinking, or from staying up so late. Oliver had taken off his shirt and tossed, more like threw, his pants on top of his trunk, he didn't bother to put them away. He just wanted the soft, gentle, loving touch of his girlfriend.

Bijou smiled as Oliver laid down beside her, pulling her to rest on him, feeling his bare flesh beneath her cheek. Those girls couldn't get to him now, he'd gone to bed with her, not them, her. She smiled as his slowing breath and heartbeat lulled her to sleep. She wrapped her arm around him, and then she, too, fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Did I not tell you this would be longer than the others? But it is! Yay!! Please review! It would be absolutely wonderful if you would!!!!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter keeps getting replaced! I don't know what's happening. But here is the real chapter 7!**


	9. NEWTs

Chapter Eight: N.E.W.T.s

N.E.W.T.s. Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. Oliver cringed at the word. He hadn't really studied. He'd been too preoccupied with winning the Quidditch Cup to worry. But now that the testing schedule was posted on the cork board, it had finally dawned on him.

Bijou hadn't been to sleep with him since the party. He understood that she needed to be alone. He didn't understand why she needed to be alone all the time. She had been glued to the library, her nose buried in a number of books. Obviously she was studying for the N.E.W.T.s, but couldn't she take a break. Just a little one?

Oliver saw her sitting in a corner of the common room, pieces of parchment scattered around her. He quickly went done to the kitchens and grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and a bowl of ice cream. Without spilling, Oliver walked up to Bijou, tapped her leg with his and handed her the treat when she looked up. He sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you," she smiled and drank the hot chocolate.

"Anytime. How's it going with the studying?" Oliver asked, looking at the book in her lap.

"Fine, thank you. Why aren't you studying?" Bijou asked, offering him a spoonful of ice cream.

"And miss you wrinkling your nose whenever you get something wrong, nah. I don't need to." Oliver laughed, taking the spoon delicately from Bijou.

"Hon, you might want to study. This determines our futures! We have a future to worry about," Bijou said; her hand gently grazing across her stomach.

"I know, I'll study," Oliver said. He stood up and got his books.

* * *

The day of the N.E.W.T.s came. Bijou woke up, put on her clothes, and went to the Great Hall. She needed to eat something, even though her stomach was in knots. Did she really want to be a Healer? Of course she did. She shook thoughts of doubt from her mind. Nothing was going to go wrong. Everything would be fine. 

She took her seat beside Oliver in the room for Potions testing. He looked worried, as he should be. Bijou gave him a reassuring smile.

* * *

After potions was over, it was time for Herbology testing. Bijou wasn't nervous. She'd studied very hard for this. Dinner was after. She walked into the Great Hall, keeping an eye out for Oliver. She saw him with his head on the table, not eating anything. _Oh, dear._ She thought. 

"Oliver?" She asked. He looked up at her wearily.

"Huh?" He groaned.

"Are you alright?" She asked sitting beside him, her hand pushing his hair out of his face.

"No. I'm sure I failed. Stupid Potions. I hate them," Oliver put his head back on the table.

"It'll be alright. If you did, I don't think you'd need any N.E.W.T.s to play Quidditch." Bijou smiled.

Oliver put his arm around her, drew her close, and kissed her cheek. "Thanks."

* * *

The rest of the week went the same. Everyone stressed from the tests, not wanting to do anything but relax. When Friday finally came, everyone rushed out of the school and into Hogsmeade. 

Oliver handed a letter to Bijou, who read it.

_Dear Oliver,_

_Mr. Sauveterre, your father, and I came up with a suitable date for the wedding. On Saturday, Professor Dumbledore will escort both you and your friends through the Floo Network to Mr. Sauveterre's home. It is the perfect location._

_Get Bijou something nice. Money is enclosed. We also made the liberty of sending out the invitations to all of our family, and your friends._

_Have a wonderful last week of being a single man. _

_Love always,_

_Mum_

Bijou frowned. _Why hadn't he told me sooner?! I have nothing to wear! I don't have a dress, or shoes. I don't even have a ring to wear!_ She thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't show you. I knew you were stressed out about the exams so I didn't want to freak you out anymore. Sorry," Oliver looked at his feet.

"It's fine. I just don't have a dress or anything!" Bijou began rubbing her temples. She was getting married in two days, seeing her father in one, and she hadn't even known about it until today.

Oliver did as the letter said. He had found a ring for her. A small Sapphire stood in the middle, surrounded by Diamonds in a flower shaped patter. Bijou's eyes widened as Oliver presented her the ring. It fit as though it had been made for her. Both of them knew it hadn't been, but it worked. She hugged Oliver tightly, thanking him over and over for the ring.

"It's perfect!" She squealed.

"Only the best for you, love," Oliver smiled, enjoying the kisses Bijou was giving him.

"I love it! I love you!" Bijou smiled and continued kissing him.

* * *

**A/N: So I know this chapter is really, really, really short. But I couldn't think of anything to write. And writing about testing is sooo boring!! But guess what? The wedding is next. That'll be interesting!! Very interesting! Oh! And many thanks for ItalianBabe321 for reviewing!!! You're awesome!!**


	10. Wedding Mayhem

**A/N: Just so everyone knows, this is a really long chapter. ****There are scenes of a sexual nature, nothing graphic, but I felt the need to warn you. There is some bad language somewhere in this chapter, so beware! Please review if you like it! I'd totally love it!!! Thanks!!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Wedding Mayhem

Sure enough, Saturday morning the group of students attending the wedding went through the fire. They arrived at Bijou's father's sprawling manor. Blossoming trees were swaying in the light breeze. All seemingly enchanted to lose their flower's petals that sprinkled the ground.

Servants in their manor, mostly house elves, had escorted the students to their rooms in the manor. Oliver's mother came and hugged him tightly to her. He was at least a foot taller than she was, but that didn't stop her from enveloping him. The whole time, glaring at Bijou as if she were a disease that was infecting the world. Bijou felt awkward around them until her father came.

"Ma fille!" her father smiled and opened his arms.

"Mon pere," Bijou smiled and hugged her father.

"I have missed you," her father kissed her cheeks and hugged her a second time.

"Papa, je te presente Oliver Wood," Bijou smiled and pointed at Oliver.

"Bonjour," Mr. Sauveterre said with a thick French accent, "it is a pleasure to meet you, Oliver."

The two men shook hands; "The pleasure is all mine, Monsieur."

Mrs. Wood approached Bijou and spoke to her, "Come with me. We'll get you fitted for your dress."

Bijou looked at Oliver, who nodded, then at her father who spoke up, "Madame Wood, Bijou will show you to her room, I have gotten several seamstresses to prepare dresses for her."

Mrs. Wood looked at Monsieur Sauveterre, "Certainly."

Oliver watched as Bijou left with his mother, which left him with Monsieur Sauveterre. This was frightening. Standing with the father of his pregnant girlfriend, soon to be wife.

"We'll get your dress robes, ready. You're father is already preparing for you." He said, breaking the silence. Oliver nodded and followed him into the house.

* * *

Bijou walked into her room to find a dozen wedding dresses lining the walls. Each one was as beautiful as the next. She looked at the dresses and tried each of them on. She wished her mother could be there to help her find the right one. 

None of the dresses she tried on felt right to her. That is, until she came to the last one. It had dramatic butterfly sleeves and an elegant neckline. It had a graceful medieval, though modern, look to it. The neckline, waistline, and sleeve edges were beaded with sparkling crystals and shimmering sequins and beads. The chiffon skirt fell into flattering soft drapes at the front, below the bodice.

Carefully, she put the magnificent dress on. It fit her like a glove. She stepped out from behind the curtain; her father had now joined them. The women and her father were all silent; did it look awful on her? She looked at her father, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Papa, what's wrong?" She asked. Becoming self-conscious of her in the dress.

"That was the dress your mother wore," he choked out.

"Really? It looks new," Bijou smiled.

"You look just like her. Only with my eyes of course," her father laughed.

She then looked at Mrs. Wood. She, too, was speechless.

* * *

Oliver had his dress robes, he knew he'd look like every other guy there. He wanted to see Bijou. He wanted to see her dress. Unfortunately, that was bad luck, supposedly. So he couldn't see her in it just yet. 

He decided to go off in search of Fred and George. They would need something to do; he had the perfect job.

"Oi! Oliver, come 'ere!" Fred called. They were in the middle of a field with brooms in their hands.

Oliver went to them, immediately noticing the field change once he'd jumped over the wall. It wasn't an ordinary field. It was a Quidditch pitch. He smiled and raced over to them. They were accompanied by their friend Lee Jordan and several other guys he didn't know.

"Hey," Oliver said as he stopped in front of them.

"We've got enough for a match. You in?" George smiled.

"Of course! Where'd you get the brooms?" Oliver asked, looking at all of the guys.

"Don't know. We just found 'em here," One boy said with a French accent.

"Who are you lot?" Oliver asked.

They all introduced themselves as Bijou's many cousins, all from her father's side. They made two teams out of the twelve boys. Oliver made the Quaffle shoot straight up in the air, his team caught it and the game was on.

* * *

Bijou sat by a window, watching her cousins, the Weasley twins, Oliver and another boy play Quidditch. Her head had begun hurting an hour ago, when her aunts had begun pulling at her hair, straightening her loose curls and forcing her hair into styles on her head, all of which she had disliked. 

Her aunts had given up. They tossed their brushes onto the bed and sulked off. The left Mrs. Wood and Bijou in the room. Mrs. Wood began speaking, "How did you envision your hair?"

"I just want it to be the same. Only pulled back a little bit. Nothing drastic," Bijou said.

Mrs. Wood pulled out her want, reversed the straightening solution Bijou's aunts had used, and began playing with her hair. After ten minutes, and no pain, Bijou finally had the hairstyle she had wanted.

Bijou looked at it in the mirrors, it was perfect, "Thank you."

"It's nothing. Your aunts don't know what they're doing," Mrs. Wood shrugged.

Bijou hugged her and took out the Sapphire brooches holding her hair up. "Wow, my father bought all of this?"

"Yes, I helped of course. He mentioned that your mother had given you a Sapphire necklace when your were a baby. He said it had gotten misplaced somewhere in the manor. I found it, and took it upon myself to restore it. As a gesture of friendship between you and I. You must understand that Oliver is my only child. I'm sure you're a great person, but he's my baby. I'm losing him, and now he's growing up, getting married, and having a baby. So you must forgive me for being rude." Mrs. Wood apologized.

"I understand. It's been hard on everyone, Mrs. Wood. I forgive you," Bijou smiled.

Mrs. Wood smiled, she looked as though she wanted to hug Bijou, but didn't. She regained her composure and spoke again, "Now that we've got everything set. Go enjoy being a kid for a little while. Ok?"

Bijou smiled and went in search of her female cousins.

* * *

The boys had finished their match, Oliver's team had creamed the other. "You are pretty good," one of the boys said. 

"Thanks," Oliver smiled.

"'Ey, 'ave any of you seen the bloke that knocked up Bijou yet?" the oldest, by the looks of it, asked.

Bijou's cousins all shook their heads. Oliver looked at Fred, George, and Lee; all of them shook their heads as well. "Why are you looking for him?" Lee asked.

"We've got a score to settle. No man should have touched her like that," The boy replied.

"Her mother was British, that's why she didn't go to Beauxbatons, like us. We could have stopped her getting pregnant if she had," another smiled.

"Nope, we haven't seen him," Oliver said quickly.

_They're going to kill me. Skin me alive probably. Note to self: don't touch Bijou when around them_, Oliver thought.

The group of boys walked back to the house. They had left their Quidditch equipment back at the pitch, which now looked like a field again. He saw a group of girls walking towards them. Most of the girls had dark blond or light brown hair. Only Bijou, who was in the middle of the group, had auburn hair.

They stopped before the boys, all smiling and laughing. Bijou went up to hug Oliver, but he pushed her away. He shook his head lightly, but Bijou didn't seem to get his hint. Before he could explain, she looked at him, her eyes showing the pain she was feeling.

"Vhat da hell?" one of her female cousins shouted.

"Yea, vhat is wrong vith you?" another yelled.

"If you are to be her 'uzband, zen vhy von't you hug her?" yet another girl shouted at him.

Oliver's eyes widened, they'd just blown it. He was going to get murdered by her guy cousins, and then beaten by her girl cousins.

"So you're the bloke who knocked Bijou up?" the oldest of her male cousins laughed.

"Yes, I'm Bijou's fiancé. I didn't hug her because they," Oliver pointed at the group of boys to his left, "said they were going to beat the shit out of me! I'm sorry Bijou. I'm sorry that I don't want to be at our wedding all bloodied up and with black eyes."

Bijou portrayed an emotion he hadn't expected. She had started laughing. "They were going to hurt you?!"

Oliver was taken aback. He didn't know what to do or say, "Yes...?"

"They couldn't hurt a fly! You had nothing to worry about, Oliver." Bijou laughed and attempted to hug him again. This time, he let her.

Once he let go of her, one of her cousins pushed her, "'e vasn't supposed to know that! Ve vere going to scare him out of it!"

"Tristan, get over it," Bijou snapped.

Bijou took Oliver's hand and they all went inside for dinner.

* * *

The next morning, the rest of the Wood family arrived. Oliver had as many cousins as Bijou had, maybe more. The entire total of people to be present at the wedding had mounted, many people from their wizarding community had come to celebrate. As well as Bijou's father's family, which was about one hundred people. Oliver's family, from both sides, was about 150 people, plus the fifty students from Hogwarts. 

Bijou watched as her backyard turned into a party type setting. 300 chairs were set up for the wedding, the gardeners had enchanted the trees to let rose petals float over the wedding. She smiled, everything was working out.

Mrs. Wood did her hair, and helped her put her shoes on. She was glad that they'd finally stopped feuding. She began thinking about her mother. This brought tears to her eyes. _My mother will never get to see me, she'll never help me,_ Bijou thought. She was wearing her mother's dress and her mother didn't even get to see her in it.

The painting on the wall, that didn't move, of her mother stared back at her. The painting mother smiled and stared straight ahead. She missed her mother, and her mother wasn't going to be able to enjoy the wedding. She wouldn't get to look at her mother as she walked down the aisle.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Wood asked.

"My mother's not able to be here!" Bijou wailed.

Several of Bijou's cousins, all in their blue bride's maids dressed, came into the room. "Vhat is vrong, ma chère?"

They rubbed Bijou's back, trying to comfort their cousin. "How can ve get her to calm down?"

Mrs. Wood smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

Oliver stood in front of a mirror. He admired the work the tailor had done with them. They fit perfect. He ran his fingers through his hair. _This is it. You're going to be married within the hour, no going back now._ He thought with a smile. 

A knock came on the door and he opened it to find his mother standing there. Her dress looked wonderful on her. When had she gotten a nice dress?

"We need your help," she said.

"What's wrong? Is Bijou ok?" Oliver asked, now panicked.

"She's just upset. No one can get her to calm down. Her father is off helping his grandmother to get here. So he can't help, and unless you want to get married, I'd help," Mrs. Wood said rather calmly.

"Sure, take me to her," Oliver followed his mother.

Once outside of Bijou's room, Mrs. Wood put a charm on his eyes. They were open, but all he could see was darkness. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Bijou, love, open the door. It's me," he called to her.

He heard the door unlock and he felt himself being pulled into the room by unknown hands.

"Can you even see me?" Bijou said between sobs.

"No, why?" Oliver asked groping the pole of her four-poster bed.

"I don't want you to see me like this," Bijou said.

Oliver felt something hard hit him, he felt Bijou clasped around him. He hugged her back and kissed the crown of her head. He could hear her muffled sobs and began soothingly rubbing her back.

"It'll be ok. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Oliver pleaded with her.

"My mother isn't here to watch me go down the aisle in her dress!" Bijou sobbed.

"She is though, she's inside of you and is watching over you! She is keeping an eye out for you and will be walking with you down the aisle," Oliver soothed.

"Are you sure?" Bijou looked up at him, her face tear stained, he couldn't see her, but looking at him made her feel better.

"I promise," Oliver said.

Bijou leaned up and kissed him, "We're going to be married in an hour."

Oliver smiled and nodded.

* * *

The guests had assembled in their seats, having been ushered by several Oliver and Bijou's cousins. 

Oliver had asked Fred, George, and his cousin, Allyn, to be his groom's men. He had asked his closest friend, Reid, to be his best man. They all stood by him now, all in dress robes similar to his. He was nervous now. His heart beating heavily in his chest. The wind had picked up lightly, whether it was because of magic or the weather, Oliver wasn't sure. It made the rose petals drop from the trees and sweep across the wedding precession that had just begun.

There was no need to a flower girl, but Bijou's youngest cousin, Yvonne, walked in front of bride's maids. Her baby blue dress dragged lightly behind her as she went.

* * *

Bijou was nervous to the point she thought she might vomit. She took several deep breaths, waiting for her father. He came holding a small, wooden box in his hands. He smiled and held it out in front of him. 

"This was your mother's also, she had always wanted you to have it. Now it's yours," he opened the wooden box, revealing a tiara with pearls and diamonds adorning it.

She pulled it out carefully and inspected it. The diamonds surrounding the pearls like flowers. She looked at her father thankfully, "Merci beaucoup, Papa!"

He hugged his daughter and took the tiara from her. He gently placed it on her head. It looked as beautiful on her as it had her mother. He smiled and hugged her again.

Bijou watched her bride's maids, Juliette, Anouk, and Charlotte, and her maid of honor, her cousin, Daphné, begin to walk down the aisle. They looked gorgeous in their blue bride's maids' dresses. They looked stunning, all of the boys' eyes were on them. That is, until she stepped out.

* * *

Oliver waited, the knot in his stomach clenching. He still didn't see her. He realized that he'd never really been this nervous. Not even the first time he'd had sex. Nor the first time he'd played Quidditch. That scared him. 

Then he saw her, she looked radiant and beautiful. She walked elegantly toward him. She seemed to float down the aisle toward him.

_Merlin, she's beautiful,_ he thought.

* * *

Bijou smiled as she was escorted by her father. Everyone was looking at her. All smiling and nodding as she passed them. She was no longer nervous. Seeing Oliver at the end of the aisle, smiling back at her. She felt comforted, as if her mother were there, helping her along the way. 

_This is it,_ she thought.

* * *

The vows had begun, "Do you Oliver Edward Wood take Bijou Aurélie Sauveterre to be your lawfully wedded wife...?" 

The minister droned on as Oliver looked into Bijou's eyes. He held her hands in his, smiling at her. She was radiating beauty, she just looked gorgeous as he'd thought she would. There was no sign of the event that took place earlier that morning, just her smiling face, looking at his.

"I do," he smiled. His thumb grazed her ring finger and he felt the engagement ring he'd bought for her.

"And do you Bijou Aurélie Sauveterre take Oliver Edward Wood to be your lawfully wedded husband...?" he continued.

Bijou felt like she could fly. Her dreams were coming true. She was marrying the man she'd always fancied. They were going to have the perfect life together. She knew they would. And with their baby on the way, everything was timed just right.

"I do," she smiled. She mouthed the words, 'I love you' to him, which he mouthed back.

"I now declare you bonded for life," the minister's wand shot sparks around the couple. Oliver gently kissed her lips, now they were supposed to kiss whenever. _This is going to be great_,Oliver thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please stand." The minister said.

Oliver escorted Bijou to the ballroom, where the reception was to be held. They were followed by everyone who attended the wedding, even a few who just came to congratulate the couple.

Everyone gathered around the couple, smiling and congratulating them. After everyone had left them alone, Bijou was then dragged off by Oliver's mother to meet his family. They all smiled at her and welcomed her into their family.

After meeting about one hundred of Oliver's relatives, Bijou met someone people that struck her as odd.

"This is our dear Uncle Samson and Aunt Maurene. Their daughter Cora and son Lewis," Lewis gave her a once over, making her feel uncomfortable, as Samson, Maurene and Cora congratulated her

"Why did you marry Oliver? If you wanted a real Scot, you shoulda contacted me!" Lewis winked at her.

"Lewis, she got a real Scot, we don't even know where you came from," Cora laughed.

"And over here we have—" Mrs. Wood began.

"Mum, leave her alone. Can I please be with her for more than five seconds?" Oliver laughed and saved Bijou.

"Thank you," She laughed with relief.

"No problem, love. My mum doesn't know when to shut up," Oliver smiled, taking her hand in his.

Bijou smiled, "I'm glad everything is working out. But..."

"But?" Oliver asked when she didn't continue.

"But it's your turn to be tortured. You get to meet my family," Bijou shot him a mischievous glance and began dragging a protesting Oliver to where her cousins were talking.

"Everyone, this is Oliver Wood, my husband. Oliver this is: Amélie, Rosalie, Raphael, Maëlys, Lucrece, Natalie, Rosette, Bernard, Rachel, Oriane, Léon, François, Dion, Albert, Cesaire, Renaud, Clarice, Sandrine, Madeline, Roselle, Marc, Hector, Didier, Marin, and Tierney." Bijou had named the small group, most of the guys she'd mentioned had played Quidditch with him, Fred, George, and Lee.

"Nice to meet you all," Oliver smiled. He took a deep breath as Bijou dragged him to another couple of tables, introducing him to her aunts and uncles.

"And this," they'd come up to an elderly woman, her gray hair pulled into a bun, "is ma grandmère Blandine. She's almost as old as Professor Dumbledore. She once said they had a romance while they were in school."

"I'm Oliver Wood. It's nice to meet you, Madame," Oliver said loudly.

The old woman looked up at him, her eyes were graying over slightly, "I'm going blind not deaf, young man. Bijou, who is this man?"

Bijou giggled, "Grandmère, this is my husband."

"This is the lad you married? How old are you again, Bijou? Can't be much older than Dion," Blandine said.

"Yes, we're married, this is _our _wedding. I'm seventeen. And Dion is fifteen!" Bijou smiled.

"He's a good looking bloke, Bijou. Hold on to him tight," Blandine seemed to think about something, "How old are you Oliver?"

"I'm seventeen, Madame," Oliver said.

"Why the bloody hell are you two getting married? You haven't graduated yet!" Blandine shouted.

"Grandmère, I got pregnant," Bijou said trying not to laugh.

"Bijou Aurélie Sauveterre! What would your mother say if she were alive?" Blandine scolded.

"Bijou, my mum is beckoning me to her," Oliver said hastily.

"Sure, go ahead." Bijou smiled.

Once Oliver left, Blandine motioned for Bijou to come closer. "Was he good?"

Bijou blushed, "Very."

"Good girl," Blandine smiled and patted her granddaughter's hand.

"He's charming, is he not?" Bijou said, watching Oliver dance with his five-year-old cousin, Heather.

"He's damn right sexy, that one," Blandine laughed.

"Grandmère! Sometimes I wonder if you really are 137 years old!" Bijou laughed.

"I'm sorry for noticing a good looking bloke and then expressing my opinion of him," Blandine smiled.

"Grandmère, it was lovely talking to you, but I think it's my turn to dance with my Papa," Bijou kissed her cheek and left.

"Papa! Come dance with me!" Bijou called to her father. He obliged with a smile.

After a few minutes, Oliver tapped Monsieur Sauveterre on the shoulder, "Pardon, may I cut in?"

"Certainly, Oliver," Monsieur Sauveterre kissed his daughter's cheek, bowed and walked off the dance floor.

"We've been married about three hours now. Feel any different?" Oliver asked, his hand pulling her closer to him.

"Not really, you?" Bijou smiled and began playing with his soft, brown hair.

"I'm feeling exhausted. All this marriage stuff definitely takes a lot out of someone. Even _I_ didn't know I was related to that many people!" Oliver laughed.

Bijou laughed, "Really?"

"Yea, it's frightening!" Oliver smiled as he swung Bijou around the dance floor.

"I'm sorry we can't get to celebrate our wedding night like other couples," Bijou said, her eyes full of sorrow.

"Who says we can't?" Oliver asked, a mischievous smile crossing his face.

"We couldn't! Not with the baby..." Bijou protested.

"Don't worry, love. We won't hurt her," Oliver kissed her cheek chastely.

"Oliver!" Bijou playfully hit his chest.

Oliver winked at her.

* * *

The dinner, that was more like a late lunch, had gone surprisingly well. The students had to leave to get back to Hogwarts, but it was for the best. Bijou had taken off her dress, hung it up, taken off her tiara, put it back in it's case, and removed the sapphire brooches from her hair. 

Oliver knocked on the door. She rushed to open it. She smiled at him, quickly looked around, before pulling him into her room. His eyes betrayed his surprise, but the bulge just below his belt betrayed his extreme liking.

Bijou pressed herself against him, pressing her lips hard against his. His arms found their way around her body, his hands pulling her closer to him. Her arms snaked around his neck lovingly.

"I want you," Oliver breathed, pulling away from her.

"Then take me," Bijou bit her lip and kissed him further.

* * *

Half an hour later, they both were breathing heavily. They were in Bijou's bed, naked, lying in each other's arms. Oliver felt Bijou shifts and rests her head on his bare chest. 

"That was..." He couldn't finish without wanting more.

"Amazing," Bijou finished. She planted a feather light kiss on his chest.

"I agree," Oliver smiled and stroked her hair.

"Let's do it again sometime," Bijou smiled coyly.

Oliver let out a moan as he thought about it. Bijou giggled and got up. He watched her as she searched for her clothes.

A knock came at the door, "Shit!" Oliver hissed.

"Oliver? Are you in there?" Mr. Wood asked from behind the door.

Oliver pulled his boxers and trousers on at the same time, he couldn't find his shirt, and his father was getting impatient. Oliver opened the door, his bare chest exposed, "Yea?"

"What are you doing in there?" Mr. Wood asked, trying to see around Oliver.

"Nothing," Oliver lied.

"That's a lie. Bijou's in there, too, isn't she?" Mr. Wood smiled. He knew what his son was doing in the room. Any father would.

"Yes. We..." Oliver couldn't say it.

"Had sex?" Mr. Wood smiled again.

"Yea," Oliver looked down at his feet.

"I won't tell your mother, be good. And you both are needed to get back to Hogwarts immediately." Mr. Wood said as he walked down the hallway.

Oliver closed the door, sighed with relief, and watched Bijou pull a shirt down over her head.

"That's very sexy, you know." Oliver smiled.

"Why do you think I'm doing it?" Bijou winked at him.

* * *

Bijou and Oliver walked up to the common room together. Bijou was going to stay with him that night; no one could stop them. 

Everyone watched as they climbed the stairs together, everyone knew they were sleeping together. There had to be a reason as to why fifty students had left Hogwarts for the weekend.

"Think they know?" Bijou asked sarcastically.

"Not at all," Oliver smiled and put his arm around her, kissing her temple softly.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the end of my longest chapter ever!! Yay!!! If any of the French is wrong, sorry! My French is a bit rusty. So yea! 4000 + words! Woot!!!!!**


	11. Disaster

Chapter Ten: Disaster

Oliver felt hands grab his shoulders and start shaking him. _Why is Bijou shaking me?_ Was his first thought. His second was, _Bijou isn't this strong, is she?_ After not knowing exactly what was going on, he decided to open his eyes.

Fred and George were in his room. George was the one shaking him, Fred just stood there watching both Bijou and Oliver. "Oi! Stop looking at her!" Oliver snapped.

Fred looked at him and smiled, "Sorry, mate."

George let him go, and Oliver fell back to the bed. "Why the bloody hell did you wake me up?"

"You're needed down at the Quidditch pitch. You can bring her too," Fred replied.

"I didn't schedule a Quidditch practice this morning. Angelina is the captain now. Or have you forgotten?" Oliver grunted.

"We haven't forgotten. You just need to be there," George smiled.

"What for?" Oliver continued.

George and Fred exchanged smiled. _Uh oh,_ Oliver thought. They both pulled out their wands and began levitating him. "You can walk down fully dressed, or you can levitate down half naked, your choice." They said in unison.

"I'll walk, I'll walk!" Oliver said laughing. "Just put me down!"

Fred and George released him and he flopped to the bed. This woke Bijou up. She jumped off the bed, looking at Oliver with horror. Then she caught sight of Fred and George, "Shit! What are they doing here?" She snapped.

Oliver handed her a blanket, she was only wearing one of Oliver's shirts. It covered about half way down her thigh, but it still wasn't good to be showing that much skin. "I'm going down to the pitch, love. You can get dressed and come, or stay here and sleep."

"Well I can't bloody sleep any longer with those two eye balling me. I'll get dressed," Bijou's eyes were wide. _Why hadn't I just worn my pajama shorts?_ She moaned.

Oliver shooed Fred and George out of the room so Bijou could dress in peace. "Sorry about all this, I know you wanted to sleep longer."

"It's not like you planned any of this," Bijou said as she began pulling on the skirt she'd brought. Oliver, as always, watched her in fascination.

"I know. I haven't got the slightest idea what's going on!" Oliver said, watching her take off his shirt.

_I do,_ Bijou smiled. "Me either."

"That is definitely a bad thing to do around me," Oliver thought out loud. She was now putting on her bra, and he, being the pervy husband he is, was watching intently.

"I can see that," Bijou laughed, her eyes scanning his body. Oliver blushed.

Bijou finished dressing and they went to the pitch together. Bijou noticed that it was about seven in the morning when they got to the pitch.

The couple walked onto the pitch, Oliver unsure of what was going on, and Bijou smiling. Oliver saw his entire team standing in a line, all beaming with some unknown secret. Without notice, they all started clapping, for him.

Oliver look at Bijou, who was now walking to be in the line. "What are you lot playing at?"

"To commemorate the greatest Captain and Keeper of all time, we would like to present you with this," Angelina said, she nodded at George and Fred who held out a replica of the Quidditch Cup.

Oliver was speechless. He was beaming as Fred and George handed him the trophy. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you like it. We couldn't give you any good gifts, like Bijou here. But we found something suitable." Fred laughed.

"Thanks everyone. This means a lot to me," Oliver smiled. He couldn't have been given a better present.

Oliver couldn't stop smiling as he set the cup down. Bijou walked over to him and gave him a hug. "You knew about this?"

"Yes. It wasn't my idea though! They did it for you," Bijou smiled at everyone.

Oliver smiled and everyone came to hug him. Oliver heard, "We'll miss you!" and "Good luck!" from everyone.

* * *

Bijou didn't see a reason to go to class. School was over at the end of a week. She begged Oliver to skive off with her. He didn't need much convincing. 

They had walked out and sat beside the lake. Bijou took of her shoes and dipped her feet in the cool water.

Oliver laid on his back and watched the clouds float lazily across the sky. He felt Bijou put her head on his chest and put his arm around her. He closed his eyes and began dreaming of their life together.

* * *

"Mr. Wood! Ms. Sauveterre!" a high-pitched voice screeched. Oliver, grudgingly, opened one eye. Once he saw who was standing there, he sat up, both eyes opened wide. 

"Professor McGonagall!" Bijou shrieked.

"Of all the people to be skipping class! You two are the last I'd expect. Fifty point from Gryffindor each!" McGonagall yelled.

Bijou hung her head with regret. "Sorry, Professor."

"What were you thinking?" McGonagall continued.

Bijou and Oliver made sure to go to their classes the rest of the day. McGonagall was keeping a watchful eye on them.

* * *

That night, Bijou snuck into Oliver dormitory. She wanted his comfort. He would make her feel better for skiving class. 

They slept peacefully, for about two hours. Professor McGonagall decided to have a 'bed check'. Which was odd. She'd never had one before.

"Students are to remain in their beds until the bed check is complete. Understood?" She shouted. The students did as she said, thankful they didn't have to get up.

McGonagall got to Oliver's bed. She saw Bijou there, her head buried in her hands. "I expected better of you, Ms. Sauveterre."

McGonagall was disappointed in Bijou and Oliver. She escorted Bijou back to bed, her head hung low. Embarrassed beyond reason.

* * *

The following morning, Bijou didn't come to breakfast. Oliver was worried and asked Angelina to check on her. Angelina nodded and went to her. 

"Bijou? Are you in here?" Angelina called.

"Yea," Bijou sniffed.

"Is everything all right?" Angelina asked. Katie and Alicia came in to the dormitory behind her.

"No," Bijou cried.

Angelina put her arm around Bijou delicately. The girls sat together and comforted her.

* * *

Wednesday night: 

Bijou tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Nor did she want to. She'd been plagued with dreams of her mother's last night alive. She was fearful of the same thing happening to her. It was terrifying to her. What if she died? What if her baby died?

Bijou laid in her bed. Listening to the wind howling out side. She saw shadows moving around the room. _Probably someone up to get a drink, or to use the lavatory,_ Bijou thought, trying to ease her mind.

She watched in fear as the drapes around her bed parted. Someone was in the room that wasn't supposed to be. Bijou screamed as loud as she could, hoping to wake someone up.

"No one is going to hear you girly. All the girls are asleep," the man laughed. It wasn't just any man. It was the same man. The one who had murdered her mother.

He put his hand over her mouth, barely letting her breath. "Is it true you're the daughter of Adelaide Rosalie Charbonneau?" Bijou nodded, she needed time to think.

"Is it true you're with child?" He asked again. Bijou nodded once more.

"Is it true that you're child is a girl?" He continued.

Bijou shook her head, 'no'. The men around her looked at each other. This was her chance. She pulled out her wand and thrust the butt of it into the man's shoulder. He howled in pain and jumped back.

Bijou shouted, "Help!" at the top of her lungs, praying someone would rescue her.

* * *

Oliver woke up when he heard a girl's scream. _Bijou, _he jumped out of bed and went to wake Reid. 

"Oliver! You bloody prat, let me go back to sleep!" he pushed Oliver away.

"Get your arse out of bed! Bijou is in trouble, get McGonagall!" Oliver insisted. Reid still didn't move. Oliver put the tip of his wand to Reid's temple, "I said now."

Reid got out of bed and walked to get McGonagall. He and Oliver had made it to the stairs when they heard Bijou's cry for help. Reid's eyes widened and he picked up his pace.

"Hold on Bijou, I'm coming." Oliver began ascending the stairs.

* * *

"No one can hear you. They're all asleep," The man laughed. 

"You remember what happened to your mother, don't you?" another man snarled.

"Yes, she told you lot to piss off," Bijou snapped.

"You remember wrong. She begged for our mercy. 'Don't hurt me, don't hurt me,' " the two men laughed.

"I think you're mistaken. You were crying for help," Bijou smiled at their displeasure.

"Our grandfather would not condone this sort of behavior from one of his descendants," one man made to slap her, but stopped.

"Leave her alone!" the door burst open. Oliver stood in the door way, his wand pointed at the men.

The two men began laughing, "Lover boy is here to save the little slut. How charming."

Oliver smirked and raised his wand, "_Expelliarmus!"_

The wand belonging to the man on Bijou's left flew toward Oliver, who expertly caught it. The other man simply laughed. Oliver raised his wand again. The man smiled, "I wouldn't do that. You wouldn't want her pretty little neck to be red."

Oliver lowered his wand, catching sight of the silver knife now at Bijou's throat. _Could I use the Vanishing Spell on the knife?_ He had no other choice at the moment.

He pointed the wand at the man who was trying to sneak up on Oliver to retrieve his wand back, " _Petrificus Totalus!_" The man's body when rigid and he fell onto the hard floor.

"Very good, have you ever thought about being a Death Eater? You're quick on your feet," the other man cackled.

"_Evanesco!_" Bijou cried. The knife at her throat vanished into thin air.

Professor McGonagall ran into the room at that point. She used the Body-Bind curse on him and he fell to the floor as well. "What's going on here?"

"These men killed my mother because she had me and they were trying to kill me and my baby." Bijou cried.

"They tried to kill you?!" McGonagall shouted. She levitated the men and looked at them with her cold stare.

"Yes, Professor. They had a knife to her neck," Oliver said, attempting to reach Bijou.

"Mr. Wood! What are you doing in the _girls'_ dormitories?" McGonagall yelled.

Oliver looked at McGonagall, "My wife was in trouble. I wasn't going to wait around for everyone else while her throat was being slit open!"

"Your wife?" Minverva McGonagall had never heard of such a thing. Students being married.

"We got married over the weekend. If you didn't know, we're having a baby." Oliver explained.

"I was fully aware of that, Mr. Wood. Wait for me in the common room," she walked over to Bijou to make sure she was ok.

Oliver hung his head. _So much for doing something good,_ he thought.

"Oliver! Wait!" Bijou called to him. He turned around and watched her practically jump on him. She hugged him tightly, whispering 'thank yous' in his ear.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "You would have done the same."

"That I would have. I'll get you out of is, I promise!" Bijou smiled and let him go.

* * *

Oliver sat nervously in the Headmaster's office. Professor Dumbledore was being briefed on the situation outside of the office. Oliver wondered how many points would be taken. He wondered what exactly would happen to him, he was certain his parents would be informed of the matter. 

The door behind him opened and closed. Oliver turned to face Dumbledore. He had give up on trying to get a story, the truth would be revealed no matter what he'd say.

"Morning Oliver. I expect you slept well for the time allowed," Dumbledore said yawning.

"Sort of, Professor." Oliver said.

"As I must know the facts from both parties, or all three in this case, care to inform me of your side?" Dumbledore put his hands on his desk, his blue eyes peering through his half moon glasses.

"Well, Professor, I heard someone scream and I thought about Bijou, we're married, if you didn't know. I got up and asked my friend Reid Pierce to get Professor McGonagall. As we got to the stairs, we heard a cry for help. Reid went to get Professor McGonagall and I ran up the stairs to make sure Bijou was safe. I wasn't thinking about the stairs, I was just thinking about saving her," Oliver said.

"I am fully aware of your marriage, and of Bijou's pregnancy. Why didn't you go fetch Minerva yourself?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because I feared for Bijou's safety., Professor. Luckily I had made it in time. They were going to cut her throat," Oliver explained.

"Well then. It was an act of bravery. That will be all. Minerva might take points away from your house. But I am rewarding 20 points to you and Reid Pierce for saving Mrs. Wood." Professor Dumbledore dismissed him.

"Professor, can I as why I was let up into her room?" Oliver asked, the question had been weighing on his mind since it had happened.

"Your intentions were of a good nature, not for sexual desires in any form," Dumbledore explained simply.

Oliver nodded and left the room. He walked back to the common room. He knew Bijou had been taken to the Hospital Wing, but it was too late to see her.

The next morning, Oliver went to the Hospital Wing to see his wife. When he saw her, she had a tear stained face and looked like she hadn't slept. He walked up to her and took her hand in his.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked.

"Madame Pomfrey is getting potions mixed for me. I guess they had put a curse on me without me knowing. She said it's making me very sick. She's also worried about the baby. She's not sure if everything is going to be," Bijou began crying, "ok."

Oliver felt the weight of the world fall onto his shoulders. His wife was crying from fear and Madame Pomfrey wasn't sure if his baby was going to live. He sat on the chair beside her bed, everything was going terrible wrong.

"Mr. Wood?" A shrill voice said.

"Professor, listen. My wife is sick, my baby is dying. Please, can I just stay with her?" Oliver turned to look at Professor McGonagall. She nodded and left the room.

Oliver stayed by Bijou's side, holding her hand and caressing her cheek. She wouldn't stop crying. She was losing everything. Madame Pomfrey finally came to tend to Bijou.

"Mr. Wood, might I ask what you're doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Professor McGonagall let me stay with Bijou," he explained.

"Well, I suggest you let her rest. This potion will put her to sleep. She needs to rest to give this potion," Madame Pomfrey held up a sickly green potion, "a chance to work."

"Can I just stay with her, please?" Oliver pleaded.

Madame Pomfrey took a deep breath and sighed, "Alright, but I must talk to you first."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey." Oliver kissed Bijou's hand and left her to speak with Madame Pomfrey.

"She's going to be fine. As long as she gets her rest. I'm still waiting on results for your child. I'll let you know what I find." Madame Pomfrey left Oliver.

He walked over and gently coaxed Bijou to move over. He got into the bed with her, and let her rest her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Oliver woke around dinner time. He went to the Great Hall to sooth his growling stomach. A lot of the guys came up to him, asking how he got up the stairs and such. He didn't feel like talking and just ignored them. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. 

Fred and George didn't take his hint and sat on either side of him. "We heard what happened to Bijou. Is everything ok?"

"I don't know," Oliver groaned.

He ate a plate of roast beef, carrots, and mashed potatoes. To help pass time, he also ate a chocolate éclair. Normally, he easily ate twice that. Today was just different.

* * *

Oliver had been told to return to his common room, yet he never left the Hospital Wing. Bijou began suffering a fever and cold sweats. Madame Pomfrey had called it 'normal' for her to be showing these signs. She had said the potion was working. Oliver was reluctant to believe her. Faithfully, Oliver had held her hand throughout the night. Constantly jerking himself awake. 

He had finally succumbed to sleep. Against Madame Pomfrey's wishes, Oliver had climbed into the bed beside Bijou, hoping to get a few hours of sleep.

Oliver had been prodded awake the next morning. He opened his eyes and was then ushered out of the Hospital Wing and sent to his common room, protesting loudly as he went.

* * *

Bijou had felt Oliver's presence while she slept, he gave her comfort even when she was unresponsive to him. It had kept her from succumbing to total darkness. Madame Pomfrey had finally told her that she could now leave. 

On her way out, she was stopped by Dumbledore. "They've been caught. There is no need to worry any longer. Live long and be prosperous knowing your mother's murderers are in Azkaban for all eternity."

"Thank you, Professor," Bijou couldn't contain herself. She hugged the headmaster before going on her way.

Once in the common room, she saw Oliver in one of the armchairs, staring into the dim fire. She walked up to him and made a small noise to let him know of her presence. He looked up at her, relief spreading over his face.

"I'm so glad you're ok," Oliver stood up and held her tightly.

"I have good news," Bijou whispered into his ear.

Oliver pulled away and looked at her intently, "What is it?"

"They've been caught and are being send to Azkaban," Bijou smiled. Oliver hugged her again and gently planted kisses on her neck and face.

"Anything else?" Oliver asked, hopeful she would say something about the baby.

Bijou's eyes filled with tears, she was overwhelmed with the emotional distress she'd gone through, "The baby is..."

"Is what? Is she ok? Did she..." Oliver lowered his voice, "die?"

Bijou looked into his eyes, "She's going to be..."

"Bijou! Thank God you're ok! Quite a scare you gave us all!" Fred and George had burst their moment.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault," Bijou smiled weakly. Tears were threatening to burst and stream down her cheeks. She needed to tell Oliver.

"What were you saying about our baby?" Oliver asked, turning all the attention back to Bijou.

"Well, she's going to be..." Bijou took a deep breath, "ok."

Oliver's eyes widened and he jolted forward to hug her and kiss her. They were both alright. They were both safe. His girls were alive and well. _My girls... sounds kinda funny saying it._ Oliver laughed. He swung her around, pleased with life.

Fred and George patted Oliver on the back, they knew everything would be alright. Oliver noticed their hands touch and a glimmer of gold flashed. He knew they'd bet on it, they bet on everything, but at the moment he could care less. His girls were going to be ok.

"We also have something for both of you," Fred smiled, brandishing two pieces of paper.

"We took the liberty of bringing your exam scores to you. And might I say, Bijou, good job on the Es." George handed both of them their test scores.

Bijou opened it eagerly, she had gotten an E in everything and an O in Potions. She looked at Oliver, trying to read his face.

Of all the tests he'd taken, of all the classes he'd taken, he'd received an O in Charms. He hated that class. He had never paid attention. Then it hit him. That's the last thing he remembered studying. _Of course_, he thought. Everything else he'd gotten an E. He could do almost anything.

"How did you do?" Bijou asked tentatively.

"Es in everything and an O in Charms. I hated that class," Oliver laughed. "You?"

"Es in everything and an O in Potions. I actually liked that class," Bijou smiled.

"You're just good at everything, love," Oliver kissed her cheek.

* * *

The end-of-year feast was normal. Bijou sat next to Oliver, her fingers entwined with his, as they ate. She was ready to leave Hogwarts. It had held many memories, more good than bad. She'd always remember this school, though. That was certain.

* * *

Oliver and Bijou sat together on the train. They had their whole live ahead of them now. They could do anything. They were together, they were a family. Everything was perfect. Everything was how it should be. Everything was right in the world.

* * *

**A/N: A special thanks to ItalianBabe321 for reviewing!! You're awesome!!! Please, I beg of you, review! It makes my day and inspires me to keep writing!**


	12. Home

**A/N: Had you going didn't I? Hehe. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that wasn't the last chapter, as I had made it seem. How dreadful, I know! But here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Home

Things had gone well for the past month. Both Bijou's father and Oliver's parents had contributed to their house fund. They now had a sprawling, four bedroom cottage in a small wizarding community along the coast. Despite the long way from where the Quidditch team, Puddlemere United, had practiced. Oliver had signed on shortly after graduating.

Bijou worked as a Healer for their community. She often lounged in the sun in their backyard, which was located on a beach. Muggles, supposedly, only saw garbage piled up in the water and on the sand, when in reality, it was anything but. She had stopped putting concealment charms on her body.

The day she had not cast it, Oliver had noticed. He had come home from practice, expecting to see his thin wife. Instead, he got his 7 month pregnant wife. He looked at her with shock in his eyes.

"Is that... Are you serious?" Oliver's mouth dropped.

"Well, obviously, it's been seven months since I got pregnant. This is how big I am. I stopped the Concealment charms this morning," Bijou said calmly.

"Baby, I'm just shocked that it's been seven months! And there wasn't a single sign!" Oliver tried to explain.

"Because of the Concealment charms!" Bijou snapped. He wasn't getting it.

Oliver walked up to her and hugged her. He felt her swollen belly against his body. He tried to get used to the idea of hugging her with a huge belly. Then he felt something his stomach. He pulled away and looked at Bijou, who looked amused.

"Did you feel that?" Bijou laughed.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he asked.

"That was our baby. She's been kicking like mad today," Bijou smiled.

He knelt down and lifted her shirt. He put his hand on her stomach and waited for the baby to move again. He felt a tiny fist hit his and he looked up at Bijou, smiling.

"She's going to play Quidditch. No doubt about that, love." Oliver stood up and kissed his wife's cheek lovingly.

Over the next few weeks, Oliver touched Bijou's stomach whenever the opportunity presented itself. He loved feeling his baby moving inside of her. It was almost surreal.

* * *

Oliver came home one evening from practice, beaming from ear to ear. Bijou was in the kitchen working hastily to get dinner ready for him. She had been sleeping almost all day, she was exhausted from her baby's movement throughout the night.

He came up behind her, putting his arms around her, and lovingly kissing her cheek. "Someone's glad to be home." Bijou smiled.

"You have no idea!! And if you weren't pregnant, I'd definitely show how happy I am to be home," Oliver winked at her.

She picked up the hint and playfully hit him. "You're horrible."

"But you love me anyway," Oliver smiled, picking up a large bowl of stew.

"Unfortunately," Bijou said laughing.

As they ate, Oliver told him about their practice. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you, I scored tickets to the World Cup." He said inconspicuously.

Bijou's fork dropped into her plate, her mouth fell open. Oliver looked up at her, smiling. "You're joking, aren't you?"

Oliver reached into his pocket and brandished two tickets. "Why would I joke about the World Cup?"

"Oh my God!" Bijou screamed, jumped out of her seat, and went to hug Oliver.

Oliver smiled, soaking up the moment. "Also, the captain said I had potential and I might actually get to start in a game. That is, if Dahl continues missing the Quaffle."

Bijou kissed him passionately. Everything was working for the best with their family. Everything was perfect.

"Umm... Since I'm due in two months, I think we need to get some stuff for the baby. Like a crib, and such," Bijou said, releasing Oliver.

"We'll go first thing in the morning, I promise." Oliver smiled as they returned to their dinner.

* * *

Bijou and Oliver walked through Diagon Alley. She didn't see a single store for mothers. Maybe she needed to go to a muggle store. She informed Oliver of her thoughts, who agreed as long as he could get something from Quality Quidditch Supplies. Bijou agreed, smiling.

Oliver had found what he wanted. He wanted to get a new broom, but at the moment, that was out of the question. So he settled for a new set of pads. He paid the clerk and they went to get stuff for their baby.

They walked into the first baby store they could find. Being so young, many muggles stared at them. Bijou, feeling self-conscious, wished she had put on a concealment charm that morning..

Bijou found a crib she absolutely loved. It was a deep Rosewood crib. She knew the properties of Rosewood and begged Oliver to get it. He agreed. The woman was a bit hesitant when Bijou handed her three pieced of gold. But decided she'd rather have gold than actual money. There was no way it was fake.

They had gotten the crib back to the house and into the baby's room. Bijou smiled as Oliver hugged her to him. It looked great in the white room. Their baby was going to have a wonderful life.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is short. But there's not much you can do when you have only three things that needed to be accomplished before I publish the next chapter. **


	13. New Beginnings

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter. :( Sad eh? But there will be a sequel!! I promise!! This chapter is an epilogue type chapter, but that's more toward the end. A huge thanks to ItalianBabe 321 for reviewing!!!! You're awesome!!!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: New Beginnings

Oliver held onto Bijou's hand tightly as they entered the campground. Oliver's parents had allowed them to have their own tent. If they could afford it. Both Bijou and Oliver knew they couldn't. So Bijou begged her father to help them out, but not to say anything to Oliver's parents. Bijou's father had given them the money without hesitation. He knew they were trying to build a life together, and he was alright with it. Their tent, however, was located next to his parents' tent. But seeing as his parent's had gotten their reservation, it made sense.

Oliver helped his father set up the tent while Bijou stood back a ways, helping them to get it straight. Once they had finished, Bijou hugged and kissed him, "It's wonderful! I'm going inside to check it out."

Oliver stayed outside, watching as witches and wizards walked about. All chatting about the up coming game. He greeted the people he knew, smiling brightly.

He spotted Harry Potter and waved at him, beckoning him. "Hey Harry!"

"Hey Oliver, how's your summer been?" Harry asked.

"Fantastic! I signed on with Puddlemere United's reserve team!" Oliver said happily.

"That's great, Wood!" Harry smiled.

"Oliver, who are you talking to?" his mother called.

"Harry Potter," he called back.

His mother and father came out of their tent to meet him. "Harry, this is my mum and dad.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Wood," Harry smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter," Mrs. Wood smiled.

"We've got to go now. We'll see you around Wood." Harry and his two friends left.

Oliver waved to them as they left, smiling. He felt arms snake around his abdomen and another body against his back. He looked around and saw Bijou, beaming up at him. "Hey Gorgeous," Oliver smiled.

"Hey yourself. Who were you talking to?" Bijou asked.

"Harry Potter, mostly. His two friends were there too," Oliver said, turning around to put his arms around her.

"Cool," Bijou smiled up at him, watching his eyes scan her body.

"Wait, where is my eight month belly? How am I going to brag that my baby is in there?!" Oliver said with mock concern.

"I put on a concealment charm. I didn't think it would be best running around 8 months pregnant," Bijou laughed.

"But... I like seeing you like that!" Oliver joked, pulling a pouting look.

"I'm not taking it off, that's final," Bijou folded her arms across her chest.

"Ooo! I like that more," Oliver smiled, pulled her to him, and began kissing her neck.

Bijou tried in futility to get him away, and laughing didn't help much either.

"What say you to a romantic walk with me?" Oliver asked.

"You know, I was interested until you began saying I would be going with you, then you lost me," Bijou said sarcastically.

"Well then, I'll just ask someone else!" Oliver crossed his arms over his chest and began walking away.

"Wait!" Bijou called, running to catch up with him.

"Oh, now you want to walk with me?" Oliver scoffed.

"Yes, please?" Bijou pleaded with her eyes.

"How could I resist a face like that?" Oliver smiled and put his arm around her.

They began walking, and not too soon after, they found Fred and George. "Fred, George." Oliver smiled, shaking hands with the two boys.

"Hey Oliver. Ron told us you signed on with Puddlemere United," Fred pointed out.

"That's bloody fantastic!" George commented.

"Thanks. It's a pretty good team. I'm hoping to be a started next year," Oliver told them.

"Oi! Where's Bijou? If you're here, she must be here too." Fred thought out loud.

"I'm right here," Bijou smiled, walking out from behind Oliver.

"What are you doing hiding behind him for anyway?" George asked. Bijou watched as the two boys scanned her body.

"That's why," Fred whispered rather loudly to George.

"I can hear you," Bijou remarked. Both boys' ears turned scarlet red.

"Where is your little one then, eh?" George asked Oliver.

Bijou, not wanting to be ignored, pointed at her belly; "I haven't given birth to her yet."

"Oh. So it's a girl then?" Fred smiled.

"She's going to be a great Quidditch Player at that! She kicks all the time! Always moving around! It's wonderful!" Oliver said with delight.

"For you maybe! You're not the one feeling it as you sleep!" Bijou countered.

"Well, I best be going. Bijou might kill someone if we don't leave. I'll see you later!" Oliver took Bijou's hand and they left quickly.

"You searched them out on purpose? Didn't you?" Bijou snapped.

"Nope, it was mere coincidence," Oliver lied.

* * *

Oliver and Bijou got ready for the game. They had adorned their green shirts, scarves, and hats. Not leaving any room for doubt as to which team they were supporting. They took their seats in the stadium, eagerly awaiting the start of the match. 

"Who do you think'll win?" Oliver asked, breaking the eerie silence.

"Ireland, for sure! No doubt about that!" Bijou smiled at him.

Oliver beamed, said, "That's my girl," and slung an arm around her.

The mascots came out. The Leprechauns throwing fake gold into the stadium, people scrambling madly to get just one piece. And then they came. The Veela.

Bijou knew they were coming when she saw the men start to wide-eyed and do wild things. Bijou, being the smart girl she was, kept a firm grip on Oliver's arm. Reassuring him who he was with.

* * *

After the game, Oliver and the rest of the people in the Irish supporting section, went mad. The alcohol was pouring out of vats like rivers. The wine, Fire Whiskey, and anything else that was alcoholic, filled glasses to the brim, often seen over flowing. 

Bijou had never cared much for alcohol, therefore, she didn't want any. Besides, she was pregnant. Pregnant women shouldn't drink alcohol anyway. That was her excuse.

Oliver came up to hug her, but she pushed him away. He reeked of Fire Whiskey. It repulsed her. She decided she'd had enough when two other men came onto her. Oliver, being as drunk as he was, didn't do a thing to stop it. If he even had known it was going

* * *

She hadn't realized she'd dozed off until she heard screaming. Were the Bulgarians getting revenge for their loss? She dismissed it as only that. 

It was only when Oliver burst into the tent, grabbed hold of her, and half dragged her out of the tent, that she realized something was horribly wrong. She looked around her, people were running, chaos was everywhere. Tents were burning, flames shot into the sky followed by smoke.

Her eyes went wide with terror when she saw several Death Eaters walking her way. Oliver tugged on her arm, pulling her toward the forest. She gave in and ran beside him to safety. Once inside, they tried to keep as quiet and still as possible. Bijou pulled out her wand, lit it, and looked at Oliver. His eye was slightly bruised.

"Oh! What happened?" Bijou fussed over him, touching his eye gently.

"Just got in a bit of a tussle, that's all." Oliver said brushing her off.

"Does it hurt?" Bijou continued.

"No. Now are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" Oliver asked, checking her with the dim light.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about!" Bijou complained.

"Everything will be fine," Oliver said, looking up through the treetops. That's when he saw it. The Dark Mark hung in the sky. It's dreadful appearance making more people scream with fright.

Bijou looked up at the sky, wondering what he was so interested in. She saw the mark and almost screamed herself. Oliver quickly put a hand over her mouth, "Don't do anything that will draw attention to us."

Bijou nodded, his hand loosened. "I'm scared."

"I am, too. I am, too." Even though Oliver smelt of Fire Whiskey and God only knows what else, she still found comfort in his arms as he held her.

* * *

Once the mayhem had calmed down, everyone returned to their tents. Luckily, Bijou and Oliver's tent was still intact when they reached it. He held the door open for her, and began casting protection spells around them. He didn't want to risk anything further happening.

* * *

"Oliver?" Bijou asked an hour later as they lay in their bed.

"Hmm?" Olive turned to face her.

"I can't sleep. I'm just too frightened," Bijou looked at him.

"I know, love. Me too."

"Can we go home? Please?" Bijou pleaded.

"Sure. Let me go tell Mum and Dad we're leaving."

Bijou packed up their belongings as Oliver went to tell his parents they were leaving. Hopefully they would be understanding.

In the next tent over, Oliver explained to his parents why they were leaving. "Bijou is really shaken by everything. I don't want her to stress out and put stress on the baby. That's why we're going home."

"We understand. You should do what you need to do. Ok?" Mr. Wood said. He hugged his son and let him leave.

"Thanks." Oliver hugged his mother and left.

Bijou thanked Oliver for letting them go home. She changed into her nightclothes and curled up next to Oliver. He put his arms around her, kissing her forehead lightly. He could hear her breathing slow and he could feel her body relax. He, too, did the same.

* * *

A month later, Bijou had given birth to their baby girl. Oliver had picked the name Kora, Bijou had agreed. Oliver had taken a week off from practice, so he could help Bijou with the baby. 

One night, Oliver's team decided to stop by to see his new baby. They were in awe at how quickly Bijou had lost the baby weight. Oliver was too.

"Trying to keep this one happy has definitely helped." Bijou smiled at the small baby in her arms.

"She's a beau, mate! Good job!" one of his teammates slapped Oliver on the back.

"She looks just like you, Mrs. Wood," another said.

"She has Oliver's smile and his eyes," Bijou replied.

"That's all I want. As long as she looks like you, and has my last name, that's all I want." Oliver laughed.

"Well, we best be off. Just wanted to see your baby." Yet another of his teammates said.

"Alright. It was good seeing you," Oliver opened the door for them.

"Thanks for coming," Bijou smiled as they left.

* * *

That night, Bijou was watching Kora as she slept. Oliver decided to join her, walked into Kora's room and over to her crib. She was sleeping peacefully, the fuzz on her head sticking straight up in all directions. He watched as she breathed lightly, her tiny hands balled into fists. Bijou was holding one of Kora's hands in hers. 

"She is beautiful," Oliver whispered.

"We made her," Bijou replied.

"That we did. And we made one good looking kid, if you ask me," Oliver touched Bijou's arm lightly.

"That we did," Bijou stood up.

They walked back into their bedroom, exhausted from the day. They fell asleep almost as soon as they had hit the pillow. Who knew what life held for them next? Oliver didn't mind not knowing; he was happy where he was. He had a beautiful, healthy baby girl and a wonderful wife. Everything was just.

**_The End_**


End file.
